X-Sekirei
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Colossus, Cyclops, and Wolverine find themselves transported to another universe. There they will meet alien beings called Sekirei, and be forced to participate in the Sekirei Plan. Will the X-Men be able to save the little birds, or will Minaka, and the diabolical Mojo have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

**This is my first ever story on fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

Prologue - X-Treme Beginnings

Colossus, Cyclops, and Wolverine were teleported from Earth to Mojo World by the insane, but beautiful multi-armed sorceress named Spiral. Those X-Men are currently fighting in a pitched battle with Spiral, and several dozen heavily armed warriors sent by the self imposed ruler of the Mojoverse: The demented Mojo! Mojo World's power structure is based on Earth's television industry and Mojo became their leader by controlling it, along with the slave trade.

"I want the X-men rounded up, and ready on the set in 5! Come on! We're burning daylight here! Mojo bellowed with impatience. Mojo is from an alien race of Spineless Beings. He is 6' 9", bald with coal black eyes that are forced open with connected wires from his metal headpiece, and has sickly yellow skin. He is extremely obese, and uses a mechanical carriage with spider-like legs to move due to his lack of a spine.

"You think this is so easy...why don't you come over here and do it yourself!" Spiral argued with her employer. Spiral is 5' 10" with shoulder length silver hair, and white pupiless eyes. She is wearing a skin tight light blue outfit that shows off her athletic figure. Her most unique features are her six arms with one of them being cybernetic. In 4 of her hands she is wielding deadly looking swords, and she is currently trying to separate Wolverine's head from his shoulders.

"Hey Slim! Now would be a really good time to come up with a plan to get out of this dump, and back home." Wolverine said while he parried Spiral's sword attacks from above with his adamantium claws, and followed up with a kick to her solar plexus that knocked the wind out of her, and gave him time to regroup with his teammates Colossus, and Cyclops.

"I agree with Logan, tovarich. This battle must end so that I can see my little sister Illyana when she arrives at the Xavier Institute!" The steel armored Russian born mutant exclaims while plowing through a large group of Mojo's hired men, and sending them all flying in different directions. One of them impacted and damaged the high tech equipment that was broadcasting their fight throughout the Mojoverse.

"Wolverine, Colossus! We need to target Mojo himself!" Cyclops ordered while letting loose a powerful optic blast from his eyes that cleared a path through some of the enemy forces.

"That's what I've been tryin' to do Summers, but the little lady here ain't having none of it!" Wolverine states with an annoyed look while his healing factor works to repair a punctured kidney courtesy of one of Spiral's swords.

"Spiral, dear...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE'S NO MORE LIVE FEED, AND I'M LOSING RATINGS! DO SOMETHING!" Mojo shouted while his right-hand man Major Domo oversees the repair of the damaged equipment.

"What! I was enjoying my fight with this mutant, so sue me!" Spiral then performs a back flip to avoid a dangerous swipe from Wolverine's clawed hand, and to get some distance from the feral mutant. "It looks like you, and your friends' time is now up little man. Your wanted on set, and I would rather not cancel you all." Spiral said with finality while beginning a dance to initiate one of her spells of teleportation.

Colossus! Gimme a fastball Special!" Wolverine said while rushing toward the larger man. "Right away Logan." Colossus gathered up the smaller mutant in one of his metallic hands while Wolverine crouched into a ball, and then thrown at high speeds toward the still dancing sorceress. The surprise attack interrupted her spell before she could complete the last hand gesture. The incomplete spell hit all three of the X-Men encasing them in a shimmering light until they were no longer in Mojo's throne room.

"DOMO! Where are my little stars now? I hope they like their new *HA*...accommodations. HAAHAHAHA! YES!" Mojo said while using his spider-like legs to spin himself around in a circle, and throwing his arms up in celebration.

Major Domo walked up to a giant computer terminal, and began his search for the three mutants current location. "It appears we have a slight complication oh most rotund bombosity. When Spiral's spell to cleave time and space was interrupted, the X-Men were teleported to a previously uncharted primitive dimension." Domo had to duck out of the way to avoid Mojo's mechanical tail when he turned around sharply to look at Spiral.

"SPIRAL! Take Ma'gog, and get a remote crew over there, YESTERDAY! MOVE IT!" Spiral was quick to leave the room, not wanting to anger Mojo further.

_**In The Sekirei Universe**_

_Sitting on the ledge on the top of a high rise building in the capital city of Shinto Teito in Japan, a lonely figure is drowning her sorrows in a very large bottle of sake going over the events in her mind that lead up to her current depressed state._

_**~Flashback~**_

The current CEO of MBI Minaka Hiroto was laughing like a maniac when he heard the Sekirei's confession that she is reacting to him. "HaHAHAAHAA! No. 3, I have no intention of participating in my own game! I'm the Games Master after all!" Minaka finished with a twisted grin on his face.

"Mina-kun! This is a Sekirei's nature to react to their chosen Ashikabi! I didn't have a choice in who I reacted to! Don't you care what this is doing to me?!" No.3 said with flushed cheeks, while breathing heavily and taking short gasps of air.

Minaka gave her a hard look, and there was no compassion in his eyes. "No, I don't No.3." No.3 felt a stinging pain in her heart from Minaka's rejection, and when he refused to call her by name. "If you are unable to perform your duties in the Disciplinary Squad then you are no longer useful to me." After saying these words, Minaka sent for a detachment of MBI Soldiers to escort a crying No. 3 out of MBI Tower.

_**~Flashback End~**_

Kazehana looked up into the night sky with a few tears traveling down her cheeks from the painful memory. She then felt something in the wind that was falling at high speeds that put the Sekirei on high alert, and snapped her out of her depression. She heard a loud crash like a small explosion from one of the buildings under construction a few blocks away. The wind Sekirei rushed to the location with a speed that no ordinary human could match_._

_**Kazehana's POV**_

I made my way through the rubble, and collapsed steel girders to the center of the destruction. What surprised me is that there is a man lying there! I jumped down to him, and checked on his vitals, and if he was still breathing. His pulse, and heartbeat are steady? He's only unconscious! After letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I gathered my thoughts. This is impossible! He should be dead after that fall! I took a moment to study this man. I find myself staring at his handsome features, and the odd attire he's wearing. A yellow, and red skin tight suit with a large belt with an X symbol on the front. He's not a Sekirei. I know all of the male Sekirei, and none of them have such huge muscles! My cheeks suddenly redden, and I'm breathing hard? I can't be reacting! No! It's too soon, I don't think I could take being rejected for a second time! Focus Kazehana! I need to get him someplace safe from MBI's influence. Miya's! I lift up the muscular man bridal style, and take to the roof tops headed to the north.

**Thank you for reading this prologue chapter. X-Sekirei is just a working title until I come up with a better one. ;p Colossus has been found by Kazehana, but where in Shinto Teito are Wolverine, and Cyclops? Also let me know if you want Wolverine, and Cyclops to become Ashikabi as well, and what Sekirei you would like for them to wing. :)**

**ScorpinokXV**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for the favorites, reviewing, and following my first story. :) Now onto the reviews: **_

_**CrevanEA7: Akitsu is a possibility, I might put up separate pairing polls for Cyclops, and Wolverine in the future. There's a poll on my profile page to vote for Piotr's next Sekirei. Yashima isn't doing so well in the poll, and Toyotama currently has the most votes. If you haven't voted yet, now is the time. **_

_**Guest 1: I'm trying to stay away from that pairing, because I want to keep my story different. Logan doesn't have a good track record with women like Karasuba. Lady Deathstrike, Elektra, and Mystique are some examples.**_

_**Guest 2: I'm not ruling out Deadpool showing up sometime. (^_^)**_

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Love

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin was expecting to regain consciousness in a hospital room, or that one of his teammates would have taken him back to the Xavier Institute to have Beast check on his condition. He felt soft hands caressing his face, and a very attractive woman using her lap as his pillow. Colossus had seen many different women over the years as an X-Man, but none had ever caused his heart to race like the woman before him.

The woman giggled warmly when she saw that he was awake. "Hello, Handsome-kun." Kazehana said looking down at his face, and smiling, as Piotr shyly turned his head away from the view of Kazehana's generous assets. Colossus lifted himself off of Kazehana's lap into a sitting position which earned him a small pout from the Wind Sekirei. "I thank you for looking after me, my name is Piotr Rasputin. May I know your name?" Colossus stated with a bow towards the surprised Kazehana. Kazehana gave Colossus a happy smile that lit up the room. "Kazehana, or you can call me your Hana-chan." She finished with a saucy wink while blushing, and crawling ever closer to the seated mutant.

Before Colossus could ask what she meant by her statement, instincts that were honed from years of training in the X-Men's Danger Room kicked in, and his skin started to transform into his organic steel form before Kazehana's eyes which caused her to gasp in surprise. Colossus then scooped up Kazehana into his arms bridal style, and used his shoulder as a battering ram to make a quick exit through the nearest wall, and entering the grounds around Izumo Inn. Meanwhile, the Landlady of Izumo Inn, Miya Asama stood within the new 'door' created by Colossus with an eerie smile on her face, and a large vein throbbing on her forehead. The grip on her practice sword was so strong, that there are spiderweb cracks visible on the sword's handle. The "Hannya of the North" was not a happy woman at the moment.

After Kazehana spent a sufficient amount of time in her chosen Ashikabi's powerful arms, she let Piotr know that they needed to return to Izumo Inn. "_Nyet. _I sensed something powerful, and dangerous within. I do not want to risk the life of the one who helped me by returning to face such a power." Colossus said with concern in his eyes for his companion. _"Handsome-kun is the exact opposite of Minaka. He's caring, and compassionate. A bit shy, but he has an inner, and outer strength that draws me to him. I'm reacting, and it's difficult to hold myself back, but I...need more time to decide. _

_**In Another Part of Shinto Teito**_

A tall figure made his way through the bustling crowds of people trying to look inconspicuous. However, his height, being a foreigner in Japan, and his choice of eye wear are drawing curious looks from most of the passersby. It could've been worse if he wasn't able to change into civilian clothes. _"It's fortunate that the currency here is the same as in our world. The owner of the clothing store just thought I was a cosplayer when I entered wearing my X-Men uniform." _Scott Summers aka. The X-Men's Leader Cyclops thought while pressing the 'X' symbol on his belt that has a built in communicator, as he walked into a vacant alleyway. "Cyclops to X-Men, come in X-Men! {Static} Wolverine, Colossus respond! {More static} Communications down, or possibly compromised by an outside source. I can't risk Mojo using our communicators to track us here!" Cyclops said as he disabled them all. "If only I had Beast's portable Cerebra, then I could've tracked their mutant signatures. *sigh* I'll just have to keep searching until I find them."

Down the darkened alleyway, Cyclops heard the sounds of a fight taking place, and a woman shouting loudly about finding her Ashikabi? By the time Cyclops reached the spot, they were gone. "There are tell-tale signs of a possible struggle, and meta-human attacks used if the scorch marks on this brick wall are any indication." Cyclops didn't stay long in the alley after his investigation, the noises would've attracted to much attention, and Cyclops didn't want to be discovered until he finds his two missing teammates.

_**Back At Izumo Inn**_

Kazehana is as pale as a ghost, and trembling while hiding behind Colossus' armored form. Miya raised an eyebrow in curiosity about the man Kazehana brought with her to the Inn, but she didn't let up as another mask begins to form behind her scaring the Wind Sekirei more, and making a frown appear on Piotr's face.

"Oh My! Who is going to pay for the damages to my Inn?" Miya asked in a sugary sweet tone with her eyes closed while more hannya masks were appearing behind her.

"I apologize for my earlier actions. Please do not take your anger out on Kazehana, I believed that Kazehana was in danger from you, and wanted to protect her. So I will work to repay you for all the damages to your home." Colossus stared down Miya, and her masks without showing any signs of fear. It was slightly irritating Miya that her usual intimidation tactics weren't working on this mountain of a man.

After Miya dismissed the hannya masks, Kazehana found her courage. "Miya, Handsome-Kun doesn't have a place to stay, and he said that he'll pay for the damage to the wall, so can you let him be a tenant here?"

Miya smiled while holding a hand to her face. "My late husband wouldn't turn away someone in need, so you can be a tenant here Piotr, as long as you follow my house rules. I have a question about that form of yours, could you tell me what you are?" Miya said staring intently at Colossus.

"_Da__**. **_I'm a mutant." Colossus changed back to his original form, and waited for her reaction.

"What is a mutant? I've never heard that word before." Miya looked puzzled while waiting for Piotr's answer. Kazehana wasn't faring any better, and seemed genuinely confused about the word. '

"You know nothing of mutants? We are feared, and hated in the world because of our mutant gifts, and the X-Gene that gives us our powers. We are born with these gifts, and it sets us apart from the rest of humanity." Colossus stated with a solemn expression.

Kazehana hated seeing that expression on Piotr's face, and her heart told her it was time. She reached out for him, and hugged him around the chest, pressing her large breasts into Colossus' muscular back while leaning in close towards his left ear. "Handsome-kun...no...Piotr. Who could possibly hate you? You have powers? I'll let you in on a secret, you aren't the only one." Kazehana gestured with her arm outstretched, and a gust of wind with flower petals blew open a window in the room. "I was born with my powers too, and I don't care what other people think of me." Colossus turned around in her arms so that they were facing each other which made Kazehana blush, and her breathing became more labored.

"Kazehana! Are you alright?! Colossus said with concern in his voice. "Please...Piotr-kun become my Ashikabi, please accept my love?" Kazehana asked with tears forming in her eyes. Colossus wiped her tears away, and instinctively leaned in to Kazehana, and wrapped his arms around her. Their faces getting closer to one another, and they kiss. Kazehana feels the ecstasy that comes with a true bond, and they both deepen the kiss. Colossus sees the most beautiful wings coming from Kakehana's back, and it triggers his mutation to activate, his organic steel skin starts to glow along with Kazehana's wings until the light becomes blindingly bright.

**Chapter 1 complete. :) Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think of the chapter in a review. The poll on my profile page with be open for only a few more days, so make sure to vote. : D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

**Chapter 2 - Twisted Ambition**

"Cut...cut...CUT! DOMO! Where did you find this germ of an actor...HE'S TERRIBLE! He has no stage presence, and lacks any motivation for his character!" Mojo bellowed with a twitching eye and began to aim his metal tail at a trembling man holding up objects in his hands."That is because he is delivering our food." Major Domo said with a side glance at Mojo, and then taking the boxes from the man who looked ready to faint on the spot. "Ah, I knew that! Who said that I didn't? YOU!" Mojo shouted while pointing to the man who was backing out of the room slowly. "You'll never work in my Universe again! YOU HEAR ME!" Mojo fired a strong beam of energy from the blasters in the tip of his metal tail reducing the man to nothing but ashes. "Clean up on aisle seven! HAHAHAHA! BOO-YAA! "_ *sigh* "This is the tenth one this week."_ Major Domo stated in his head while rubbing his temples with one hand to stave off a headache. "I believe we have other matters to attend to...the missing X-Men?" Major Domo started counting on his hands. "DOMO, I just realized something." "Yes, Oh Malignant one?" "Your just standing there while my ratings are circling the DRAIN! Get busy finding my wayward little X-Slaves!"

Major Domo walked to a metal chair with a computer interface, and sat there, and began entering the co-ordinates of the dimension the X-Men traveled to using Spiral's power signature to triangulate their current location. "I have pinpointed the planet, another mud ball named Earth apparently. I cannot detect the X-Men's exact location due to a similar energy signature interfering with the scanners." Major Domo had a questioning look for a moment, and entered another combination of coordinates. "It seems that there are rare birds hiding out there as well." "Birds?! Who cares about that! I need slav...I mean stars to give me more power, and RATINGS! I"M NOT STARTING AN AVIARY!"

"Do you remember the planet of the Sekirei your maleficence?" Major Domo asked with a grin.

"Sekirei...Sekirei...WAIT! Wasn't that the planet I had destroyed because the locals wouldn't give up their worthless 'Bonds of Loooove' and join my entertainment conglomerate extravaganza?!" Mojo said in excitement.

"Yes, you did have the planet's destruction recorded for posterity. There are survivors of that race on this Earth." Major Domo started imputing information, and a three dimensional holographic picture emerged overhead. "Approximately 108 to be precise. They are situated in this area." Red dots began to show up on display, and dispersing from one location. "Interesting. The birds appear to be leaving their nest."

"AHAHAHA! Get me Spiral Domo!" The image on the 3 dimensional picture changes, and shows the six armed sorceress with a large ape like man with a Mohawk holding an energy whip in the background. "Spiral, there has been a change made to your search and will include..." Before Domo could continue, he was shoved out of the way roughly by an excited Mojo. "SEKIREI! SPIRAL! GET! NOW!"

"What?" Spiral raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion.

Major Domo secured himself back in his seat, and gave Mojo a look. Mojo just shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"What he meant to say is that a nearly extinct race called Sekirei has been located in your vicinity. Your new orders are to capture both the X-Men, and all of the Sekirei as well. Alive would be preferable."

"How many of these Sekirei are there?" Ma'gog asked the Major in a gruff voice.

"108 in total. A warning: Sekirei are more dangerous when they are bonded. Prevent the Sekirei from achieving the bond at all costs." Major Domo stated in a even tone.

"Getting so many slaves will look good on my resume." Spiral smiled, and then ended the transmission on her end.

_**In Shinto Teito**_

Wolverine made his way to the center of the city wearing civilian attire, with his X-Men uniform stuffed in a satchel bag that's slung over one of his shoulders. He was attempting to find his teammates using his enhanced senses when he picked up a smell of someone that was following him, and disappearing in intervals. Knowing he was being tracked, he lead his mysterious stalker to a dead end street, and waited. "Darlin', I can smell you coming, and you can't get the drop on me. Why don't you come out of those shadows before I have to use these." *SNIKT!* Wolverine popped out his unbreakable adamantium claws, and readied himself for a fight.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting anything like this when I started following you. Your full of surprises." A dark-skinned woman appeared out of the shadows. She has jet black hair, and is wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots.

"I can tell by your smell that you ain't human, so let's skip to the reason why you were tracking me." Wolverine eyed the curved dagger strapped to her belt behind the small of her back.

"Okay, I'll come right out and say it: I want you to be my Ashikabi." Yahan said with a ghost of a smile, and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Wha? You're going to have to explain what this Ashikabi is, because I've never heard that word before." Wolverine said in confusion.

"An Ashikabi is a special person, and the only one who can bring out the best in a Sekirei."

"Then your a Sekirei...Wagtail? Like the bird? This still doesn't add up to me. I'm this Ashikabi that you want, but you don't know me at all. Me? I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do ain't nice." Wolverine said as a gleam is seen coming from his adamantium claws.

"I can live with that. I did have limited training in MBI to use assassination techniques with my power." Yahan said with a tilt of her head, and her hand on her hip.

Before Wolverine could ask any more questions, a large bolt of charged lightning struck the ground where Yahan was standing. She used her shadow teleporting ability to appear beside Logan. Wolverine gave a low gutteral growl when he had to dodge the same lightning strike.

Two figures jumped down from the rooftops into view. They were twins with long black hair that they have in two ponytails. _"They must've raided Emma Frost's closet!"_ Wolverine thought letting out a chuckle. They are wearing violet, and pink S&M outfits.

"Give it up No. 57, we've got you trapped with no way out!" The twin with the larger bust, and violet outfit shouted.

"Hikari, We should give her a chance to surrender. Don't you think the giant lightning bolt was a bit overkill?" The other twin tried to reason with her angry, and louder sister.

"No, I don't Hibiki! We've been chasing her all through the city for hours! My feet are tired, and I just want to get this over with, and take a hot bath back at the hotel!"

"There's only one problem with that plan of yours, the lady wasn't alone when you tried to fry her up extra crispy." The twins heard someone say with a growl in his voice.

"Get out of here, or else we won't be responsible for what happens!" Hikari shouted with electricity dancing from her fingertips. "Hikari, do you see what's coming out of his hands? I don't like this!" Hibiki had a bad feeling, and the look in this man's eyes unnerved her greatly.

"Come on Hibiki, this sawed off little runt doesn't look like much to me. We can take him!"

Hikari sent a blast of lightning at the crouching man who took off in a dead run towards Hikari while her sister Hibiki send wave after wave of electricity at Logan who barely acknowledged their efforts. Wolverine was entering a berserker rage from all the electrical energy coursing through his viens, and started to howl in anger with only the whites of his eyes showing.

"Hikari we don't have our Norito yet, and this guy keeps on coming! Let's regroup, and come up with a plan to deal with him later!" "Ah...yeah. I'm bored anyway! You got off lucky today pal...Oh crap! He's coming!" Hikari yelped, and she and her sister Hibiki leaps to the rooftops to avoid the claws of the feral mutant.

"GRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Wolverine roared at the loss of his prey. He then sniffed the air to discover that there was still someone there with him. The woman slowly approached him, and reached behind her back causing Logan to snarl at her. "This isn't how I wanted our first meeting to be." Yahan said as she threw her curved dagger away. "You see, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." Logan is still in his feral state, and made his way over to Yahan sniffing the air, and growling. He circled Yahan, and sensed no intent to harm him. He felt soft hands touching his face, and stroking his hair, He likes the feeling, so he leans into her hands, as she lifts his face to meet hers.

"I'm hoping that in doing this, it will bring your mind back to normal, my poor Ashikabi." Yahan then kisses Logan gently on the lips. Yahan feels the bond forming as Logan's mutation heals his injuries, and wings of black shadows form from Yahan's sekirei crest. The shadow wings start encircling the pair as their kiss grows more passionate until they both disappear to another location.

Cyclops took a walk through the park to clear his thoughts. "_I managed to find a decent sized apartment in the city, but I'm still no closer to finding Peter, and Logan. I wonder how Jean is doing? It's been 5 months from today since we decided to break up. I know that Logan has moved on from Jean, but I did talk to Warren about his feelings for her. He didn't have to ask for permission from me to date her. I'd never treat Jean, or any other woman like I owned them."_

Cyclops entered deeper into the park, and came upon a sight that filled him with rage. Two men, actually one man, and a teenager were attempting to abduct a woman with sandy brown hair wearing nothing but a bloody lab-coat while she slept.

"Look Mutsu! Look! It's the Scrapped Number, and she's asleep! Now is the perfect time to bring her home with us! Hurry Mutsu! I want her!" The teenaged boy wined to the older man.

*Sigh* "You need to cut out the sugary snacks Hayato. This will only take a minute, and then when we get home, I'll play that new video game with you."

"Yay!"

"Stop! Leave that woman alone!" Mikogami, and Mutsu turn around to see a tall man with short brown hair, with an athletic build wearing casual clothes with a strange yellow and red visor over his eyes. " Go away whoever you are! We saw the Scrapped number first, that means she's mine! Mutsu, get rid of him!" Mikogami ordered.

"If you leave right now, I'll let you walk away, persist and I will have to kill you." Mutsu said in a cool tone of voice.

"Not a chance friend. Now put her down now." Cyclops said with authority. Mutsu was amazed that this human hasn't backed down yet. Perhaps a show of force will change his mind!

Mutsu puts Akitsu on the ground, and tapped the scabbard of his sword on the ground, and called out his attack. "Smashing Point!" The earth starts to quake, and large chunks of jagged rock come jutting out to the surface toward Cyclops.

Cyclops jumps to dodge the rows of earth spikes, and fires a wide angle optic blast at Mutsu to force him back. Scott starts to sprint toward the still sleeping Akitsu when he saw that the path of the spikes are moving toward Akitsu's prone body. Scott dives for Akitsu, and wraps his arms around her in order to roll them out of the way of the mass of spikes.

"Mutsu! What are you doing! The Scrapped Number will be no good to me if she's dead!" Mikogami shouted while jumping up and down in anger. "_How did he fire that beam from his eyes? He must be a new type of Sekirei!" _Mikogami reasoned in his head.

"Come on Mutsu! Get up! I want that guy too! You've got to beat him so I can give him a kiss!" Mikogami said with stars in his eyes. That sent a chill down Scott's spine at the thought.

"What are you talking about Hayato? I don't know what he is, but he is not a Sekirei." Mutsu said hoping Mikogami will listen to him.

"He's a new type, I know it! Now go get him, and the scrap number Mutsu!"

*Sigh* "Very well." "Smashing point!"

Akitsu had regained consciousness when Cyclops saved her from being impaled on Mutsu's earth spikes. She is curious why this man is trying so hard to protect her when she is so worthless. She watched as he fires red beams of energy from his eyes, and shatters Mutsu's attack before it can reach them. Why? He should get away, and forget about her. _"No, he's still fighting to protect me?"_

Cyclops is being kept too busy by Mutsu to notice that Mikogami has crept up behind him, and Akitsu with a large rock in his hands. Akitsu looks up thinking she is the target, when Mikogami changes direction and hits Cyclops on the temple, and knocks off his visor.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cyclops shouts as his eyes are exposed causing deadly optic blasts to strafe the sky, and then cut a large number of trees in half!

"Hayato! It's too dangerous here! We're leaving!" Mutsu said in finality while scooping up the teenager piggy back style.

"I thought he was a new type of Sekirei, but he's just another scrap!" An optic blast just misses them by a few feet. "Get us out of here Mutsu!" Mutsu takes off at high speeds out of the park.

"No! Where is it?! I can find it!" Cyclops said in a panic with his hands over his eyes to stop more energy blasts from escaping. Scott feels a hand touching his shoulder, and then the familiar weight of his visor being put over his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he sees the woman he saved from the two abductors.

"Your like me." Akitsu said in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"Your broken, like me." Akitsu points to Scott's eyes, and then to the Sekirei crest on her forehead.

"I don't see myself as broken, and you shouldn't either. My name is Scott Summers, would you tell me your name?"

"Akitsu."

"What happened to you Akitsu? Why are you dressed in a bloody lab-coat?" Cyclops asked.

"Ah...I escaped from the lab."

_"This sounds similar to when humans are found experimenting on mutants!" _Cyclops thought in anger.

"Akitsu. It's too dangerous for you to be out here all alone. Is there someone that I could call? A relative, or a close friend?"

"Ah...I don't have anyone. I'm alone." Akitsu said with sadness visible in her eyes.

Akitsu's words cause old memories to resurface in Cyclops's thoughts. A lonely young boy in an orphanage after his parents death. Being shunned by his age group, and his mutant power manifesting, and the loneliness becomes much worse.

"No Akitsu! Your not alone anymore! If you'll have me, I'd like to be your friend. Please come with me Akitsu!" Scott said putting his hands on her shoulders, and looking her in the eyes.

"You want me to come with you? You won't abandon me?" Akitsu said with some hope in her voice, and a slight blush.

"Yes, I want you to come with me, and I will never abandon you Akitsu."

Before Cyclops knows whats happening, Akitsu is kissing him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Scott feels a pull on his energy, but the flow suddenly stops. Akitsu deepens the kiss, and the flow continues to increase. They have been kissing for almost five minutes when a flood of power fills both of their bodies. Scott's eyes are starting to itch, but he opens them to see the crest on Akitsu's head vanishing, and beautiful ice wings form out of the new crest on Akitsu's back. Akitsu breaks the kiss suddenly, and lets out a moan of ecstasy from her winging.

Akitsu looks at Scott with a soft smile, and happy tears escaping from her eyes.

"My Ashikabi-sama. Forever, and ever."

_**Author's note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all like it. Now, onto the poll: Uzume, and Toyotama are both tied! I'm going to add them both to Colossus' flock. Yahan, and Akitsu both found their Ashikabi's in this chapter, but I'm still debating if all the X-Men should stay in Izumo Inn or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! : D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

**Chapter 3**_** - **_**Steel Terror**

_**At Izumo Inn**_

Kazehana is on cloud 9, as she breaks the kiss she just shared with her Ashikabi. She feels so happy, that she didn't notice Miya staring at them with wide eyes like she had just seen her first winging. "Kazehana, what were those wings that appeared from your back? Please explain to me what has happened." Colossus asked with a blush on his face, and taking in a big gulp of air into his lungs from the prolonged kiss.

Before Kazehana can begin her explanation, the communication device built into the 'X' symbol on Colossus' belt activates, and begins flashing red. "Excuse me a moment." Colossus presses the red blinking X. "This is Colossus...Cyclops, Wolverine respond!" "Hello Colossus-kun, you have been magnificently chosen to be an Ashikabi for a Sekirei, and No. 3 no less! How are you doing No. 3? Still pining away the nights for your Mina-kun? Hahahaa!"

"Your wrong Minaka, I've traded up since you rejected me for 'that woman'." Kazehana said with a little venom in her voice, as she hugged Piotr from behind and spoke over his shoulder.

"This will make the game more interesting!"

"What are you talking about!" Colossus said growing annoyed by Minaka, and with how he treats Kazehana. "You, and your Sekirei will be competing in the Sekirei Plan! The Sekirei will fight, and fight, and fight until only one remains! This Ashikabi/Sekirei pair will ascend to the skies above, and a new age of the Gods will begin! Isn't it exciting?!" Minaka finished with a crazed laugh.

_"This Minaka is like Arcade! The assassin-for-hire that would trap mutants to be killed in his 'Murder-world' game for money!" _Colossus thought in disgust. "You would kill off an entire race for some game? You are insane! I will have nothing to do with this!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to decide now my Russian friend! It would be a shame if something were to happen to No. 3! Such a pity." Minaka said with false concern before the signal was cut by Colossus' steel hand crushing the communicator into nothing but dust.

*Ahem!* Both Kazehana, and Colossus turn around to see that Miya is still in the room. "Kazehana, I'm glad that you've found an Ashikabi like Piotr, and didn't have to settle for that scum Minaka." Miya said with a cold tone. Then Miya's mood did a 360 degree turn, and immediately brightened up with that smile on her face. "I also managed to find work for you Piotr. It's at a construction site two blocks away from Izumo Inn."

"I hope you won't be working too hard for any 'other' activities when you get back Piotr-kun!." Kazehana said as she bounced on her heels causing her large bust to bounce up and down in front of her mutant Ashikabi. "There will be no illicit activities in Izumo Inn." Miya smiled, and her Hannya masks all had bleeding eyes. "Not the bleeding eyes!" Kazehana cringed with swirls in her eyes before fainting in Colossus' arms.

_**Cyclops's Apartment**_

Scott could hear the sound of the shower in the bathroom being used by Akitsu. After they settled into the apartment, Scott had a long talk with Akitsu about their relationship. Cyclops was thankful that they walked to the apartment complex so late at night, or the landlord would've asked questions about Akitsu wearing a bloody lab-coat and nothing else. She explained about the bond between Ashikabi, and Sekirei being the same as a marriage. Cyclops had to dissuade Akitsu from wanting her honeymoon right away. _"We've only just met, but I can feel her love, and devotion for me through this bond we share. It's not like the psychic rapport that I had with Jean. This is more empathic, not thought, only the emotional spectrum is involved."_

Cyclops's thoughts were on his two 'future' children: Nathan Christopher Summers (Cable), and Rachel Summers. "_What will happen to them now that I'm no longer with Jean? Will they no longer exist? I love my kids, but Jean made it clear that she's no longer in love with me. Did she even think of the consequences? I want our kids to live, but I don't see how it can be possible now that Warren is dating her." _The thought of never seeing his son, and daughter again made Scott feel depressed. This was felt through the bond by Akitsu, who came out of the shower dripping wet with only a small towel that was hugging her shapely body.

"Ashikabi-sama is sad. I don't like that." Akitsu said in her monotone voice and takes a seat next to Cyclops on the king sized bed. Scott tries to be a gentleman, and averts his gaze from her chest area. "Akitsu, it's okay. Remember, you can just call me Scott." "Ah...Scott-sama then." Akitsu was leaning towards his face with her expression showing worry. "Your still sad Scott-sama." "This empathic bond we share is very strong *sigh*, I was just thinking of my children Akitsu." After Cyclops said this, he could feel a shift in Akitsu's mood. "Ah...your a father?" Akitsu was gripping the sheets of the bed so tight, they were starting to tear.

"It's complicated Akitsu." Akitsu gives Scott a stern look. "Okay, I'll explain about Nathan, and Rachel but you'll probably think I'm making this up, or that I've lost my mind." Scott spends the next few hours explaining how he met his kids to Akitsu who listened intently to everything Scott said. He even told Akitsu about mutants, and the X-Men. There was something about Akitsu that broke through Scott's defensive wall that he built up around himself since his years at the orphanage.

"Ah...so Jean is no longer your lover?" Akitsu asked with her head on Scott's shoulder looking up at his face. "That's why I'm concerned Akitsu. I don't want Nathan, or Rachel to vanish from existence but who will I have them with if Jean and I are no longer together?"

Akitsu looks into Scott's eyes through the visor, and takes both of his hands in hers. "I will bear your children Scott-sama. Nathan-chan, and Rachel-chan will be born from me." Akitsu starts kissing Scott's neck up to his cheeks, and running her hands over Scott's arms to wrap them around her waist.

Suddenly the television in the room turns itself on, and Hiroko Minaka appears on the screen.

"Congratulations! You've been..." Was as far as Minaka got before a dagger made of solid ice impaled the television screen, destroying it. All the while Akitsu never broke the embrace of her Ashikabi, and the night became theirs.

Colossus was walking back to Izumo Inn after his first day on the job at the construction site. He made friends with a young co-worker named Minato Sahashi. He told Piotr how he was kicked out of the apartment he was renting, because he brought a girl home with him. He showed Colossus a picture of them together that he kept in his wallet. She has long hair and wearing a cream colored top and a short dark orange skirt. His other co-worker Seo Kaoru didn't do much work, and was constantly helping himself to Minato's box lunches. When Colossus found out that the older man was stealing from his new friend, he quickly put a stop to it. Which caused Seo to openly sob, and rant about eventually starving to death.

Colossus had rounded a street corner, and there was signs of a battle of some sort. Piotr is on the move the moment he hears a woman's shout.

"Get away from me you walking soup cans! What's it going to take to put you little doggie's down for good?" Colossus sees a tall athletic woman with green hair using her staff to bat away...Warwolves! Piotr triggers his mutation, and sprints to the Warwolves and delivers a right cross punch to the nearest one sending it though a wall.

"Thanks for the assist, but I'm a big girl and I can handle this myself!" Toyotama said as she used her staff to swat a warwolf into the wall of the nearest building. "Da, I can see that. However I'm a guest in your country, it would be bad manners to have you fight them alone." Colossus grabbed two Warwolves, and tossed them into a dumpster and kicked it down an alleyway. "Heh. Okay then let's see if you can keep up." Toyotama spun her staff above her head in time to knock two Warwolves out of the air. Between the two of them, they sent the Warwolves into a retreat until they were out of sight.

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Shout-out to The Couduit King. : D**_

_**New X-Men Villains could be in store for the later chapters. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Thicker Than Blood**_

_**On the X-Men's Earth**_

Alexander Summers the X-Men's second in command is with his 'future' niece Rachel Summers aka. Marvel Girl in a circular metal chamber at the Xavier Institute. In this room, Rachel is using Cerebra their mutant detecting system to locate their 3 missing teammates.

"Anything yet Rachel?" Havok said with concern in his voice. Scott, Piotr, and Logan were out on a mission to investigate the rumors of a new anti-mutant group attempting to recruit former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. That was 6 hours ago, and the information turned out to be false. "I'm not picking up anything yet Uncle Alex. Starting a planet-wide scan for their mutant signatures using Cerebra...now." A 3 dimensional globe appeared as Rachel's telepathy amplified by Cerebra detected all mutants on the planet, which showed as points of light on the globe.

Alex frowns as he sees a group of lights disappear from the globe. _"Mutant Hunting! Who is it? Deathstrike, and the Reavers, Sentinels?" _Havok takes a deep breath to calm down before his anger gets the best of him. "There's no sign of them Havok. Where can they be?!" Rachel said with a look of worry after taking off the Cerebra helmet. Havok walks over to the exit door to the Cerebra chamber, and taps a button on the computer panel. "This is Havok! All X-Men to the War room, immediately!"

_**War Room**_

Havok, and Marvel Girl were the first to arrive as they waited for the other X-Men. A familiar *Bamf!* sound, and the smell of sulfur alerts them to the arrival of Nightcrawler. "_Was_ is the emergency _mein freund's_?" The blue furred mutant asked while upside down on the ceiling. "It has to do with Piotr, Scott, and Logan's mission. I'll explain more when everybody's here Kurt."

Alex hears the mechanical doors opening, and sees his on again/off again lover Lorna Dane aka. Polaris entering the room with Katherine "Kitty" Pride aka. Shadowcat. "Alex, we were just coming through the main doors of the Institute when we heard your message! What's going on?" Lorna walked up to Alex, and noticed his serious expression. Shadowcat looked around the room, and took a seat next to Nightcrawler. "_Guten tag Kätzchen_." Nightcrawler said to Shadowcat as his spaded tail swished back, and forth behind him. "Hi Kurt. Have you seen Peter? I wanted to talk to him about something." "_Nein. _He has been on a mission with Logan, and Scott. Havok said he will explain _was_ has happened." Kurt saw that the last two X-Men currently in the Institute James Proudstar aka. Warpath, and Shiro Yoshida aka. Sunfire enter and quietly take seats around the War Room Table.

"Cyclops, Colossus, and Wolverine were on an important mission to quell what we thought was a new anti-mutant group expanding their ranks with former S.H.I.E.L.D agents. We received false information, and lost contact with them 6 hours ago. Rachel used Cerebra to telepathically scan the planet for them, it turned up nothing. We can only assume that they are either...dead {Alex has a somber expression when he said this.}, or they were abducted, and are off-world somewhere."

"There are only a few enemies that we have that can travel to other planets, or galaxies." Warpath said while testing out the balance of his new vibranium daggers. "_Ja_, the Brood comes to mind." Nightcrawler added. "Perhaps a rogue element in the Shi'ar Empire who still has a grudge against your father Corsair?" Polaris directed her question at Havok who shook his head in the negative.

"No. Scott's last transmission with the Starjammers indicated that the old Shi'ar faction had a run-in with an angry Gladiator. Let's just say that they're no longer a factor."

"There's something we're missing. Let's piece this together: Dad, Logan, and Piotr walked into a trap, and they vanished without a trace. I'm thinking teleportation. What enemy do we know has a teleporter on the payroll?" Rachel said, as her eyes went wide in realization.

"Mojo."

"This is bad, That lunatic is capable of anything! We need fast transport to the Mojoverse! I'll send a transmission to Lila Cheney..." Before Havok could finish, a glowing circular disk appeared in the room getting everyone's attention. A young teenaged girl emerged from the disk, she has long straight blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's carrying a long sword in a scabbard across her back.

"Where is my brother Piotr? He said that I should come here."

Magik has just arrived at the Xavier Institute.

_**Sekirei Universe**_

Wolverine looks up to see a ceiling with a spinning fan above his head. He tried to get up, but feels a familiar weight on his chest. He's been in this position with many women in his long life, but this is different somehow. Maybe it's because their both fully clothed? That hasn't happened in a long time. He turns his head to look over at the woman that he met only a day ago. Logan's enhanced senses tell him that she's awake.

"Mind telling me where we are Darlin'?" Wolverine said as Yahan opens her eyes slowly, and gives Logan a smile. "Can't we stay like this for a little longer?" "Fraid not. I got questions that need answers." Wolverine sat up, and Yahan shifted her legs to the other side of the bed.

The cell phone on the dresser table begins to vibrate. Yahan gives it an annoyed look, and then picks it up, and answers. Logan's enhanced hearing can hear a grating voice on the other end, when Yahan passes the phone to him. "It's for you."

"Congratulations! You've..." "Listen here Bub. I just heard your voice, and I can already say I hate yer guts. You have anything worth while to say, or do I hang up now?" Wolverine interrupted with a low growl.

"So many rude Ashikabi's lately." Minaka grumbled under his breath. "My name is Hiroto Minaka! I'm the CEO of MBI, and the official games-master of the Sekirei Plan! "You my good man are going to participate in my game, if not I can't be held responsible if something heinous were to happen to poor No. 57!"

"I'm gonna find you, and tear you a new windpipe!" Wolverine growls angrily.

"Keep that same spirit for the game! Hahahaha!" {Call gets cut off.}

_**MBI Tower**_

Minaka sits on his 'throne' dressed in his white outfit, and flamboyant white high collar cape. He feels a chill going up his spine, and he knows that the mystery Ashikabi that winged no. 57 will try to make good on his threat. Minaka presses a button on the arm of his throne.

"Takami-chan, I want you to ready the Disciplinary Squad for a special assignment."

"The Disciplinary Squad? Then we have a problem. The man you hand picked to wing them, Natsuo Ichinomi isn't causing a reaction in any of them." Takami said with a bit of annoyance.

"I don't believe they will need their Noritos for this job! It should be fine Takami-chan!"

"Okay then. Karasuba's been wanting out of MBI tower, and you can tell her blood-lust is getting worse. Benitsubasa, and Haihane were also eager to see the outside world."

"Yes, yes. I couldn't care less about the lives of my tools, only that they do the job that's assigned to them." Minaka said in a flat tone.

Takami closed off the transmission on her end. "How will things end for the Sekirei now that Karasuba has been unleashed?" Takami can hazard a guess: Extinction plain and simple.

_**Mojoverse**_

"DOMO! I'm loooooving this! Look at her strength, grace, and deadly accuracy with weapons! Gamora, why can't you be my 'Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe?!' Imagine the drooling fan-boys throughout the multiverse clamoring for products with her likeness! We're talking GOLD! DOMO! Give her one of our standard iron-clad contracts!" Mojo bellowed while watching Gamora on his personal viewing screen.

"I could be mistaken, but didn't Thanos say that he would personally feed you to Galactus if you came anywhere near Gamora?" Domo was snickering from the look of panic on Mojo's face.

"Uhhmmm...OKAY! Let's put that idea on the back burner for now!" Mojo was looking around nervously. "Do we have anything for out 5 o'clock time slot?"

In the center of Mojo's throne room, a large stepping disk teleportation portal appears with Magik, and the X-Men standing in the middle ready for a fight.

"Mojo! What have you done with our teammates!" Havok is generating cosmic energy in each of his hands. Sunfire takes to the sky like a fiery comet, and fires plasma blasts that destroy several large cameras that were recording them. "Security...I need SECURITY OVER HERE!" Mojo shouts, as he fires mystic bolts at the X-Men causing them to scatter, and surround Mojo.

Mojo's armed mercenaries started to pile into the throne room, firing deadly beams of energy at all the X-Men. Marvel Girl projected a telekinetic force field around the X-Men that protects them, and sends the blasts back to their source. "Polaris, Nightcrawler! Cover me! I'm going to test out my vibranium daggers by separating Mojo's fat head from his body!" Warpath is on the move, as Polaris uses her power to levitate large metal parts of various machines to hurl them at the mercenaries.

Nightcrawler is teleporting between the enemies' energy blasts, and using his fencing foils to disarm them. Havok releases all of the stored ambient cosmic energy to devastating effect as the rest of Mojo's forces are blown back through several walls by it's force. This leaves the path clear for Warpath to reach his target. Mojo fires a deadly red beam of energy from his mechanical tail that hits the target, but Warpath's superhuman strength, and durability saves him from receiving any damage. "Get away from me you bit actor! I'm going to send your remains back to earth in a shoebox!" Mojo gathered mystical energies in his hands for a large spell, but the cold feeling of steel on his neck stops him in his tracks.

"You will stop what you are doing. Tell us where my brother, and his two friends are located, or I will finish what he started." Magik said in an even tone of voice, and pressing her sword further in drawing a little blood.

"Domo!" Mojo squeaked. "Domo...please give these good people the co-ordinates to the planet the other X-Men were sent to? Anytime now would be good." Mojo was sweating profusely while waiting for Major Domo to retrieve the information from the large computer terminal.

Domo walked over to Havok. "This disk contains the data you require. In exchange, you will spare Mojo's life. Do we have a bargain?"

"We can always have both." Magik said with a gleam in her eyes, that had Mojo sweating even more.

"The safety of our _freunds_ is more important than revenge against this pathetic creature." Nightcrawler said, as he sent a look of distaste at Mojo.

"Kurt's right Magik, we can deal with Mojo another time." Havok said as he took the disk from Major Domo, and handed it to Magik who reluctantly removed her sword from Mojo's neck.

"Can you take us there Magik?" Havok asked as Magik's hand holding the disk started to shimmer with arcane energies, and her eyes glowed a bright pink color. "I know where they are. Everyone gather close to me." Magik said as her power created a teleportation disk beneath all of the X-Men, and they vanished in a bright pink light.

After the X-Men left in the portal, Mojo rubs his neck with a look of pure rage at the last spot the X-Men occupied.

"Domo."

"Yes, Your corpulence?"

"They're dead, they just don't know it yet."

_**Author's Note: Chapter 4 complete! Now onto the reviews:  
**_

_**gunman - Thank you for all your detailed reviews. I wanted to start the story with my three favorite X-Men characters, and then add more as the story progresses. Magik, Polaris, Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, and Sunfire were in my story plans. I like your suggestions for adding Havok, Warpath, and Nightcrawler. So, I decided to add them to the rescue team as well. : )**_

_**Guest - Earth 616's Jean Grey is dead, but what character in comics stays dead for very long? :p **_

_**The Couduit King - Deadpool, and Karasuba. I can see that pairing work. **_

_**The Tell-Tale Man - Thank you very much. I hope you like this latest chapter. : ) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 5 - Fractured Reunions**_

"What were those things anyway?" Toyotama said as she placed her staff behind her head, and rested her arms around it. "They are called Warwolves, lupine artificially created hunters/trackers. The question is, why were they trying to capture you?" Colossus queried looking at Toyotama, when he noticed a familiar symbol located on the belly-top of her left breast.

"So Bold! Do you really want to see the twins that badly? I don't mind." Toyotama said smirking at Colossus. "_Nyet! _That was not my intention!" Colossus said blushing like mad. Toyotama started chuckling, and shaking her head smiling. "You are just too fun to tease big guy! I guess your talking about the Sekirei crest?" Toyotama said pointing at the symbol on her chest. "_Da_. I'm an Ashikabi, so I have seen this crest before."

"Oh? So you already have a Sekirei? Do you want more?" Toyotama said in a hopeful voice. "I do not understand. What do you mean by 'more'?" Colossus had a look of confusion on his face.

"Strong Ashikabi can cause more than one Sekirei to react to them. Like I'm reacting to you now." Toyotama's breathing was coming out in short breaths, and her face was flushing a scarlet red.

_"This cannot be! What will Kazehana say when she discovers this? I do not want to make her sad." _Colossus thought with a grimace.

Toyotama noticed Piotr grimacing, and thought that he was going to reject her. "Hey! It's okay. Maybe there's someone else out there that I'll react to. Don't worry about me." Toyotama then turned around quickly so that Colossus wouldn't see her hurt expression. Piotr placed a hand on Toyotama's shoulder causing her to look back at him.

"Do not assume that I would turn you away Toyotama. Being an Ashikabi is new, and strange to me. I need to speak to Kazehana about this, but I want you to come with me to Izumo Inn as well."

Toyotama's eyes widened. _"I'm not being rejected, at least not yet. There's still hope!"_

"Okay Big guy, I'll come with you. Can you tell me your name?"

Colossus looked at Toyotama embarrassed. "_Izvinitye_, where are my manners? My name is Piotr Rasputin." Colossus said as he extended his hand out to Toyotama.

Toyotama smiled and placed her hand in Colossus' hand. "Sekirei #16 Toyotama, pleased to meet your Piotr-kun."

Cyclops, and Akitsu were walking down one of the main streets of Shinto Teito. Scott looked over at Akitsu, who has a small smile while walking arm in arm with him. _"I don't regret a moment of the time we shared in the apartment_..._or the time after that." _Scott thought with a proud smile from Akitsu's insistence on continuing their activities.

"Akitsu...you didn't have to wear the clothes that MBI sent you. We can always go to pick you up some new outfits." Scott said as he saw men, and some women ogling Akitsu in her revealing clothes. "Ah...Scott-sama, but I like them." Akitsu said with slight pout.

*Sigh* "Okay, Akitsu. I guess I've seen more revealing attire." Akitsu stops suddenly, and looks at Scott with a deadpan expression. "Ah...who were these women Scott-sama?" "They were the X-Men's enemies Akitsu, you don't need to worry." Scott lets out a breath when the cold aura around Akitsu lessens, and her smile returns.

"Hey you! The four-eyed ass with the babe on your arm!" Both Akitsu, and Scott turn around to see a young man in his mid twenties with brown hair. He is dressed in jeans and a green pullover. Beside him is a teenaged girl with light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. In her hands, she's carrying a giant hammer.

"Akitsu, she's a Sekirei correct?"

"Yes, Scott-sama."

"Listen to me right now. You don't want to do this. The 'game' that your playing will mean that the Sekirei will cease to exist. Do you want to contribute to the death of an entire race?" Cyclops said narrowing his eyes at the man when he grabbed his Sekirei roughly, and forced a kiss.

"I don't give a damn about my Sekirei, or anybody else's! I want to get the prize Minaka promised, and I'll use this tool however I want!" Junichi shouted after grabbing Yashima by the hair, and shoving her toward Akitsu. "Use your Norito, and kill this bitch, and his Sekirei!"

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama."

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi! Gravity Hammer!" Yashima called out as she rushed forward to follow her Ashikabi's orders.

Cyclops lowered his ruby quartz sunglasses, and released a low level optic blast at Yashima, which she blocked at the last minute with her hammer. It sent her back 20 ft, before she skidded to a halt.

"You! What the hell are you, you freak!" Junichi yelled in a panic. Akitsu narrowed her eyes, with a freezing aura surrounding her form.

"Scott-sama I want you to kiss me."

"Your Norito?"

"Ah...yes."

"Yashima! You useless tool! Get over there, and stop them now!" Junichi was shaking with a mixture of panic, and fear.

Scott, and Akitsu embraced each other, and shared a passionate kiss. Ice blue wings formed from Akitsu's back, as she forced herself to end the kiss. Akitsu took up a battle stance, and recited her Norito. "This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"

"Icicle Snow Storm!" Akitsu shouted jumping up in the air over her opponent {Showing Cyclops that she forgot to wear her panties.} and formed giant shards of ice that were sent at Yashima at high speed. Yashima dodged some, but not all of the shards which caused her damage that had her holding her side in pain.

Yashima knew that she needed more power, and looked for her Ashikabi to strengthen her Norito. She saw the tall Ashikabi with the red glasses standing over her Ashikabi cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face. Her Ashikabi had a giant amount of swelling in his face, and several missing teeth. His eyes were white, and he's unconscious.

"You hurt my Ashikabi!" Yashima yelled as she lifted her hammer to attack Cyclops, when she was caught off guard by giant shards of ice scoring a direct hit on her. Yashima's sekirei crest faded until it was gone.

"Was there no other way Akitsu?" Cyclops said looking down at Yashima's still form.

"I'm sorry Scott-sama, an Ashikabi's orders are absolute, and she couldn't disobey. I had to remove her crest." Akitsu said in her monotone voice.

"What happens now?" "Ah...an MBI helicopter comes to retrieve the defeated Sekirei."

"That's not going to happen, we're taking her with us Akitsu. There has to be some way to revive a Sekirei that's had their crest removed. Beast, or my daughter Rachel might be able to solve this problem." Scott could feel a chill running up his spine, as Akitsu stared into his eyes.

"Ah...you mean our daughter right Scott-sama?"

*Ahem!* Right Akitsu. I want to introduce you to Rachel, and Nathan soon." Cyclops smiled at Akitsu who blushed a shade of pink on her cheeks. Scott lifts Yashima bridal style which caused a twitch in one of Akitsu's eyes, but she soon followed behind her mutant Ashikabi back to their shared apartment. Neither of them saw a metallic looking lupine form sniffing the spot they were in before trailing behind them silently.

_**Izumo Inn**_

Colossus was nervous. He's faced off against Magneto, Sentinels, and alien Warlords, but this was making Piotr more nervous than all of those combined. He, and Toyotama were stopped in front of the doors to Izumo Inn just...waiting. Toyotama glanced up at Piotr, and saw that he was hesitating to enter. "Hellooo! Anyone there? You've got some people out here waiting!" Toyotama said in a sing-song voice. Colossus looked at Toyotama, who shrugged her shoulders smiling up at him.

They heard a shuffling noise, and then the landlady Miya opened the door to greet them. "Oh, my! Piotr-kun your back! Kazehana's been climbing the walls waiting for you! {Miya Glances at Toyotama.} Who is this Piotr-kun?"

"This is Toyotama. I can tell you know she is a Sekirei Miya. I will apologize to Kazehana for my absence, but I must also speak with her about Toyotama's condition."

"Come in then, I'll let Kazehana know that you've returned."

"Thank you Miya." Colossus said bowing to her.

"Oh my! Your so formal Piotr-kun!" Miya giggles with a hand up to her mouth, as she leaves the room.

Colossus, and Toyotama are greeted by a drunk Kazehana who has a large sake bottle resting between her bountiful breasts.

"Piotr-kun, you bad boy! Your Hana-chan has been waiting for a long time! Now I see what's kept you so busy." Kazehana's eyes narrow dangerously at Toyotama.

"Kazehana, this is Toyotama. She was attacked by enemies that I know personally. I helped her to defeat them..." Before Piotr could finish Kazehana was looking all over Colossus' form. "Your not injured are you Piotr-Kun?" Kazehana eyes never left Piotr's as she hugged him on the spot.

"_Nyet_, I'm alright. I'm sorry I worried you." Colossus placed Kazehana's hand on his broad chest over his heart. "_Vot moe serce. Ono polno lubvi_." Piotr said with a smile to Kazehana.

"What does that mean Piotr-kun?"

"Here is my heart. It is full of love." Colossus said looking into Kazehana's eyes.

"*Cough!*"

Both Piotr, and Kazehana saw that Toyotama was looking at Colossus with a heavy blush, and was having trouble catching her breath.

"She's reacting." Kazehana stated.

"_Da. _Toyotama told me this after the battle. She also said that Ashikabi can get more than one Sekirei if they are strong enough. I didn't want to do anything without consulting you Kazehana."

"Could you give him permission to wing me please? My reaction is getting worse due to that little love confession he gave you!" Toyotama said in between heavy breaths.

"Piotr, you need to wing her." Kazehana said with a serious look. "I know what it's like to be rejected by an Ashikabi. I don't want to see any other Sekirei go through such pain." Colossus hugged her close, and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "I will do this for you, and Toyotama as well." Colossus said with conviction.

Colossus released Kazehana from the hug, and walked hand in hand to Toyotama, who was waiting with a flushed face.

"Toyotama, do you wish to be my Sekirei?"

"Yes. I do Piotr-kun."

Colossus looks at Kazehana who nods, and releases his hand. Piotr walks to Toyotama, and put his hands on her shoulders, and smiles at her. This is all Toyotama can take, and she leans forward and claims Piotr's lips forming the bond with her Ashikabi. Emerald wings of light form from Toyotama's back as she deepened the kiss, causing Kazehana to tap her foot with impatience.

"Okay! Bond formed! You can stop kissing Piotr-kun now Staff-chan!"

Between kisses Kazehana can hear something that sounds like *Don't wanna!* coming from Toyotama.

_**Elsewhere in Shinto Teito**_

Homura the self appointed 'Guardian of the Unwinged Sekirei' is making his way across the rooftops back to his home, Izumo Inn. _"This is becoming too much work for one person, I must have prevented 15 forced wingings tonight alone! Damn that Minaka!" _Homura thought in anger.

A bright flash of pink light gains Homura's attention._ "Another Sekirei battle, or the twins targeting another unwinged Sekirei. *sigh* I better investigate."_

Homura looked down from a rooftop into the street below. Homura wasn't prepared to see what he's seeing right now. _"What the hell is this?!" _

_**Author's note: Chapter 5 Complete! Thank you for your reviews, and favorites. : D**_

_**Next chapter: The X-Men rescue team arrives in Shinto Teito!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 6 - New Dawn**_

"We don't know if this is one of the world's that are controlled by Mojo, so we need to be careful, and not draw attention to ourselves. Rachel, are you getting any hits on the portable Cerebra unit?" Havok asked while searching with his eyes for any possible enemy forces in the area.

"I'm getting weird interference of some kind. I can't get a fix on their location."

"Did you try using your telepathy?"

"I did the moment we arrived here. It's strange, I feel different somehow. Like my powers have changed, or evolved." Rachel said looking down at her hands, when Havok put a hand on her shoulder. Rachel turned her head to look at Alex.

"It's okay Rachel. You don't have to push yourself. We should be able to cover the city better if we split into groups. Rachel, your with me. We'll investigate the north. Shadowcat, and Polaris. You'll check the west. Nightcrawler, and Warpath the east. Sunfire..."

"There is no need to place me on one of the other teams Havok. I can check the south side of the city on my own!" Sunfire exclaimed as he flew off leaving a fiery trail behind him.

"Shiro, wait!" Havok yelled at Sunfire, before he disappeared from sight. "Damn it! He never waits until I finish giving orders!" Havok shouted in frustration. "Magik, you can come with me, and Rachel to investigate the north." Havok said to Magik getting a nod of acceptance from her.

"Shiro's a bit eager to get this rescue mission started, I can't say I blame him." Warpath stated as he checked his equipment.

"*Sigh* Okay, I've changed the frequency on our communicators in case Mojo's crony Major Domo tries to hack into them. Only use them for emergencies, or if you've located our missing teammates." Havok receives nods from the other X-Men, and he places a signal marker in the alley. "We'll meet back here in 24 hours." The X-Men's groups spit up, and begin their separate searches.

Homura was in slight shock from what he just witnessed. _"Another being who has been cursed by the gods." _Homura thought as he followed Sunfire's path through the sky. _"Is he a Sekirei, and how is he able to fly?! Focus Homura! If he is able to do this, what about his companions...one of them looked like a demon!" _Homura took several deep breaths in order to calm himself. _"I haven't been home to Izumo Inn since this 'Sekirei plan' madness began. Miya would know if these beings are Sekirei, or something else entirely." _With that thought in mind, Homura started jumping the rooftops back to Izumo Inn.

_**Morning at Izumo Inn**_

Colossus started to wake up in his futon, only to feel weight on both of his arms, and someone lying on top of him. _"What is happening?" _Piotr looks to his right, and sees Kazehana snuggling into his side for warmth, that brings a smile to the Russian mutant's face. Then he notices that Kazehana is naked from the waist up, and that she's pressing her gifted bosoms further into his side. Colossus blushes an atomic red. "Mmmm...Piotr-kun...more." Colossus turns his head to the left, and sees Toyotama in the same state of undress as Kazehana with his arm trapped between Toyotama's breasts. Piotr is almost afraid to see who is hugging onto his chest like a teddy bear.

He saw a young woman with long, dark brown hair with some of it in a pony tail, brown eyes and a well developed body. She was pressing her naked generous bust into his chest, which sent a pleasant shiver down Colossus' spine. "Mmhhm...Bro, don't move around s'much..tryin' to sleep."

Colossus was at a loss for words, he was trying to find the right thing to say in this situation. "Okay?" Piotr said with his blush making it's way to the tip of his ears. Uzume looks up with sleepy eyes, and a small blush as she's comes face to face with Piotr. "Thanks bro...love you." Uzume says before she kisses Colossus on the lips causing pure white wings to spring from Uzume's back. Uzume's loud moan wakes Kazehana, and Toyotama who are staring at Uzume with a look of acceptance.

"Piotr-Kun! Breakfast is ready!" Kazehana, Toyotama, and Uzume froze when they hear the voice of Miya on the other side of the door. "I will be down in a few minutes Miya." Colossus said in a panic, as his hand had brushed up against Kazehana's thigh making her gasp in excitement. Miya opened the door to Piotr's room immediately, to see the tangle of half naked bodies on the futon. Miya's eyes start to twitch, as a dark and suffocating aura surrounds her form with her Hannya masks making a circle around the occupants.

"There will be no illicit activities here at Izumo Inn." Miya said with a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes. Kazehana, Uzume, and Toyotama all scrambled for their articles of clothing. Piotr realized that he just winged another Sekirei that he never met before. "_Kazehana seems to know who she is. I hope Kazehana, and Toyotama will not be upset with me over this."_

"Piotr-kun. I think we need to have another talk about my house rules."

_**The East Section of Shinto Teito**_

"Sooo, hungry. Do you have any food Shi-chan?" A young woman of average height and slender build. with brown hair styled in a hime look asked her companion with brown eyes sparkling with hope. "Um...no Musubi-chan. You were in such a hurry to find your Ashikabi that you dragged me with you before we received our MBI cards." The shy voice of the girl walking next to her answered. She has her dark hair in pony tails, and she is wearing a kimono like dress with long semi-detached sleeves.

"Don't you want to find your Ashikabi Shi-chan? Then we can have Sekirei fights to test each other's strength!" Musubi said in an excited voice, showing she still had some of her boundless energy left.

"We...we might have to fight each other? Do we really have to?" Shi said as she shied away from the taller woman. "Don't worry Shi-chan, if we have to fight I'll make sure it's one to remember!" Musubi said as she smiled, and pumped her fist in the air. Shi had a dark cloud forming over her head, as she mumbled something about being doomed.

Musubi, and Shi didn't see the two shadows that were trailing them as they walked.

"There they are. Just like Higa-sama said." The first shadow said with a smirk.

"Remember, Higa-sama wants them both alive so he can wing them himself." The second shadow said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. They don't look like much though."

"Doesn't matter. Order's that come from Higa-sama must be obeyed."

_**A different part of The East Section **_

"Kurt, do you have to use your image inducer? This is Japan, the home of 60 ft. tall reptiles who breathe atomic fire. I'm sure the people here have seen weirder than a blue elf?" Warpath said with a smile to his partner.

"_Es gefällt mir nicht_, but I see the way the people on the street stare at you _mein freund_. They would react badly to my true appearance." Nightcrawler said in his disguised human form.

Kurt, and James are put on alert when they hear screams, and yelling close by. They both rush to the area with Warpath bringing out his vibranium daggers, and Nightcrawler turning off his image inducer and teleporting to get there faster.

Nightcrawler appears at the location with a *Bamf!* and quickly assesses the situation. Two women are being chased by two others. One with pixie cut hair wearing a harlequin looking outfit that shows off her toned figure. The other was a young girl wearing a blue, and white dress sending flying bladed disks at their opponents.

"We can't fight yet! We haven't found our Ashikabi's!" The woman in the modified miko outfit shouted.

"Pl...Please, leave us alone! We don't want to fight!" said the girl wearing the kimono dress.

"Aaahhhh! Move out of the way!"

Nightcrawler saw that both of the women running away lept from a roof, and were falling fast to the street below. Thinking quickly, Kurt teleported in mid air to the two women, and then ported again to set them both down gently on the pavement.

*BAMF!* Musubi, and Shi opened their eyes to see a man with blue fur, and pointed ears with yellow eyes. He is wearing a red, and black costume, with white gloves showing 2 large fingers, and a thumb on each hand. He is carrying two fencing foils that are in scabbards across his back. He also has a spaded tail that was swishing back and forth.

"Are you two alright? You're not hurt?" Nightcrawler asked looking at the two women who stared back at him in awe.

"Wow! You look so cool! How did you do that?" Musubi eyes were big, and Kurt could've sworn he saw little shiny stars glittering all around her.

"Th...Thank you very much for helping us." Shi said as she bowed to Nightcrawler multiple times in a row.

Kurt wasn't used to such a positive reaction to his appearance, and he was a bit embarrassed. "_Bitte, Damen. _It was nothing." Nightcrawler said as he rubbed the back of his head.

This moment didn't last though as the two Sekirei, and one mutant had to dodge more bladed disks coming from one of their adversaries.

"No! I told you we won't fight yet!" Musubi shouted as she grabbed both Kurt, and Shi's hands and ran at high speeds away from the other two Sekirei.

Warpath was held up joining Kurt by a traffic accident, and just now found his way to Nightcrawler's location to see Kurt, and some girl being dragged by a cheerful looking comet passing by him.

_"Hilfe!" _Nightcrawler yelled before they were completely out of sight.

"What just happened?" Warpath asked himself in confusion.

_**Author's note: Chapter 6 Complete! I hope you all like this newest chapter, and thanks for reading! : D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 7 - Frosty Encounters**_

Nightcrawler felt like his shoulder could dislocate at any moment. Kurt looks across at his unexpected traveling companion to see her eyes tightly shut with twin streams of tears coming out, and praying with utmost concentration. Finally, the ride stopped, and they were both dropped on the ground by the woman in the modified miko outfit.

"That was close! Those meanies were trying to prevent us from finding our Ashikabi's!" Musubi glances over at Shi, who is relieved to have stopped moving. "Oh, Shi-chan!" Musubi then stares at Nightcrawler. "Um-mm...I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Musubi said with a finger pressed to her bottom lip, with her head tilted to the side cutely. Kurt almost face-faulted from her response, but managed to recover quickly. "_Dich um entschuldigung, Liebchen. _My name is Kurt Wagner, at your service." Nightcrawler gave a bow at the waist taking Musubi's hand, and kisses it lightly.

"M...my name is Musubi Sekirei no. 88." Musubi noticed that she sounded more like Shi than herself. "_I'm feeling so hot...*huff*...it's getting difficult to breathe when I look at Kurt-kun. Is he the one?" _ Musubi thought as she moved closer to Nightcrawler, who was checking to see if Shi is alright.

"Here, let me help you to your feet, _Engel." _Kurt said with a smile to Shi. _"H...He's so kind. What would it be like to have him as my Ashikabi? Ah! He touched my shoulder! I feel warm, and I'm blushing. M...My Ashikabi!" _Shi had a big smile on her face, as she leaned forward with her eyes closed to kiss Kurt on the lips. Only to have Nightcrawler yanked away by an excited, and blushing Musubi. Poor Shi lost her balance, and ended up kissing the pavement with a painful thud. "Owww! That hurts! Musubi-chaaann!" Shi was pouting, and holding her head with a goose egg bump forming.

"Wow! You're reacting to Kurt-kun too Shi-chan? Yay! We're Sekirei sisters now!" Musubi was jumping up and down with Kurt in her arms. Kurt's head was caught in a twin marshmallow prison, and he was gasping for breath between Musubi's jumps. Nightcrawler tried freeing himself from her hug, but she was much stronger that he is. "_Mein Gott! I feel some of my ribs ready to crack!" _"Could you put...me down Musubi was it?" Kurt said grunting in pain.

"I'm sorry Ashikabi-sama! Musubi will do what you ask!" Musubi said as she placed Kurt on the ground, but then took one of Nightcrawler's hands, and placed it on her chest where her heart is. "Can you feel how fast my heart is beating Ashikabi-sama? It's the proof that Musubi is your Sekirei, and you are my Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi said with a 100 watt smile with blushing cheeks.

"_Was_ is this Ashikabi that you speak of Musubi?" Kurt asked noticing that Shi was now standing next to Musubi with the same smile, and blush. Shi decided to answer Kurt's question before Musubi could. "K...Kurt-kun is both mine, and Musubi's destined Ashikabi. We aren't h...human, we're alien beings called Sekirei. W...We Sekirei form lifetime bonds with a special person. A strong Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei bond with them. Y...your one of those special Ashikabi." Shi finished with glazed eyes, and her breathing labored.

"Why do you wish to be bonded with me? Look at my appearance! People run from me, and call me a demon! I'm a mutant, and my mutantcy was active since my birth! Do you still want to be bonded to someone like me?!" Nightcrawler said grimacing with a painful look.

Kurt saw that their smiles didn't leave their faces, but they both started crying and ran over to Kurt embracing him in a comforting hug. "Musubi doesn't see you as a demon! Your my special person, my Ashikabi-sama!" "K...Kurt-kun is so kind, and gentle. M...my Ashikabi isn't a demon."

Nightcrawler was overwhelmed by emotion. Here in front of him were two women who accepted him for who he is, with no prejudice in their hearts. When Musubi's blushing face with some tears left over leaned forward, Kurt responded in kind as their lips met in a tender kiss. Musubi broke the kiss after 2 minutes, and moaned loudly as beautiful pink wings sprouted from her Sekirei crest, and lit up the area. Musubi radiated happiness as she said her next words. "My Ashikabi-sama...now, and forever." Before Shi could be winged by Nightcrawler, the two Sekirei that pursued Musubi, and Shi appeared before them ready for a fight.

"W...What is he supposed to be?! Ichiya, is he a Sekirei experiment gone wrong?" The smaller Sekirei asked in some amount of fear.

"All I know is that this thing just winged one of our targets." Ichiya said with rage in her voice. "You! Whatever you are! Give us No. 40, or we'll send you back to hell!" Ichiya said getting into her fighting stance.

Nightcrawler, and Musubi both stood in from of Shi to protect her. "_Nein! _You will not take her!" Kurt said as he took his fencing foils out of their scabbards. "Musubi will protect her friend, and Sekirei sister!" Musubi shouted getting into her battle stance.

"Kurt!" Both sides of the upcoming fight looked on as a mountain of a man wearing a red, and blue costume with a red domino mask ran at high speed over to Nightcrawler's group. This is the X-Man, and Apache warrior: Warpath!

"You are just in time _mein freund_! These two _frauen _wish to abduct Shi against her will, and want to fight." Nightcrawler said as his spaded tail swished angrily behind him. Shi started blushing madly from her chosen Ashikabi defending her. Warpath looked from Kurt to Shi, and Musubi who were standing very close to the blue furred mutant. "_Holy crap! Kurt my friend, you hit the Jackpot! Not one, but two women!" _Warpath smiled down at his friend, before his eyes were as hard as steel staring at his new opponents.

Suddenly, both groups heard growling from a large number of directions. They all looked around the area to see metallic lupine creatures 15 in total, making their way and circling everyone.

"Well, well. Look what my faithful pets have found for me? Two X-Men, and four of the aliens that Mojo is so keen on possessing!" The disturbing smile on the strange woman with six arms sent a chill up all of the Sekirei's spines. "W...what are you?!" Oriha asked with a trembling voice.

"You can call me Spiral, slave. You, and your kind will be the newest form of entertainment for Mojo." Spiral then stares at Nightcrawler, and Warpath. "You X-Men have been given a cancel order by Mojo himself. Nothing personal." Spiral then begins to dance, which confuses the Sekirei, but puts the two X-Men on alert. Beams of magical energy are sent from Spiral's hands, and hit Ichiya, and Oriha. "Higa-sama!" They both shouted before their forms disappeared in shimmering light.

Two more beams are heading for Musubi, and Shi when Nightcrawler grabbed them both by the waist, and teleported to a nearby rooftop. *BAMF!* Spiral looks up to the roof, and then sees Warpath with his vibranium daggers in his hands. "The hard way it is then." Spiral summoned a long sword in each hand, and charged at Warpath, who matched her charge, and the battle is joined.

"A battle? Kurt-sama, I want to help you fight!" Musubi said in excitement as she was bouncing on her heels. Kurt was momentarily distracted from answering when Shi shyly held onto one of his hands. "Shi, _was_ is wrong? You don't have to be scared. _Ich wille_ protect you!" Nightcrawler said looking into Shi's eyes, and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "P...Please wing me Kurt-kun. I...I don't want to be separated from you!" Shi then hugged Kurt tightly. "Are you sure you want this, _Engel?" _Kurt said holding his hand on Shi's cheek gaining a cute blush from her. "Yes." Shi said without stuttering, and looking into Kurt's eyes. Nightcrawler then kisses Shi, wrapping his arms, and tail around her waist. Wings the color of Ivory wrapped around them both, as Shi squeaked when Kurt's tail brushed against her backside. They both ended the kiss with Kurt's hands on Shi's shoulders, and a happy smile on Shi's face. "Kurt-kun is my Ashikabi...now and forever."

"Hey Kurt! I hate to break up a tender moment, but I could use some help down here!" Warpath shouted as he dodged an overhead slash from one of Spiral's swords while tossing a Warwolf off his back, smashing it into 5 others. "I _wille _be right with you James!" "Hold on to me _Liebchens." _Kurt said as Musubi, and Shi held onto his hands. *BAMF!*

*BAMF!* Kurt teleported back to street level with Musubi, and Shi. "Musubi, Shi. _Was_ are your powers?" "Musubi is a fist-type Sekirei Kurt-sama!" "I'm a weapons-type K...Kurt-kun."

I want you two to stay close to me during the fight. Spiral, and the Warwolves primary objective is capturing Sekirei. Don't give them an opportunity to separate us." Kurt received nods from his two Sekirei, and they rushed to Warpath. Musubi punched a Warwolf using her full strength powered by her Ashikabi's kiss, and sent it soaring like a missile toward Spiral who had to duck to keep her head on her shoulders. "So this is why Domo was so adamant to capture the Sekirei before they form bonds." Spiral seethed as her eyes narrowed at Musubi. Warpath was being covered by Warwolves, who were trying to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. James gave a war cry, and used his super-strength sending a thunderous punch in the center of the pile, that sent the Warwolves flying in different directions.

Kurt was using his agility, and fencing foils to attack the Warwolves, when Spiral teleported behind Kurt with her swords ready to impale him. "Time to cancel you, mutant!"

"You won't hurt Kurt-sama!"

"L...Leave Kurt-kun alone!"

Spiral was able to stop the slash at her stomach by the blade hidden in Shi's long sleeve, but Musubi was able to hit Spiral under the chin with a super-powered high kick that sent the six armed sorceress skyward, and she landed in a pile of garbage that was next to one of the buildings.

"*Uuuugghh!* What hit me? *sniff* *sniff* Oh, you have got to be kidding!" Spiral saw that she was covered in refuse. Even her Warwolves were giving her a wide birth. "Ah! Disgusting! I'll remember this insult!" Spiral shouted in anger before she teleported away to take several hot showers. The Warwolves disappeared along with their mistress shortly afterwards.

"Yay! We won Kurt-sama!" Musubi cheered as she spun her Ashikabi around in excitement, making Nightcrawler a little dizzy.

"D...Did we really win Kurt-kun?" Shi asked Nightcrawler when Musubi put him back on the ground.

"No Shi. Spiral _wille_ be back. James, we must alert the other X-Men of Spiral's arrival."

"Before we get to that, can you give me the story of how this happened." Warpath said pointing at Musubi who was holding Kurt's tail happily, and Shi with her arms wrapped around Kurt's chest possessively. Kurt rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

_**Cyclops's Apartment**_

Cyclops unlocked the door to his, and Akitsu's shared apartment. Akitsu was holding Yashima's prone body under one of her arms, and walked in with Scott. "Could you place Yashima on the bed Akitsu?" "Ah...yes." Akitsu said before she dropped Yashima without much consideration on the bed. "What will you do with her Scott-sama?" Akitsu asked as she walked over to Scott, who was sitting in a chair with a contemplative look. "We need to keep her here, and away from MBI. There's no telling what they could do to her if she were returned. I've seen firsthand what monsters can do, and I don't want to see that happen to anyone else." Akitsu could feel through their bond how this was upsetting her Ashikabi, and decided to take his mind off of Yashima to focus more on her.

Akitsu sat in Cyclops's lap, and wrapped her arms around his head, so that he was eye level to her voluptuous breasts. "Akitsu?" Scott said a bit surprised by Akitsu's bold move.

"Ah...Scott-sama. I want to make love to you again." Akitsu said as she started kissing Scott until her ice blue wings were filling the room. A new television screen lit up, and Hiroto Minaka appeared with his glasses glinting not showing his eyes. "Hello There! I have something..." Akitsu sent a large shard of ice at the screen, destroying it. This time Minaka was prepared as monitors popped up with his face throughout the room. "Not this time No. 7! Hahahaha! You, my mysterious Ashikabi have something that belongs to me! Return it, or the full force of MBI will be brought down upon you!" Minaka shouted while pointing at the screen with his flamboyant cape flapping from his sudden movement.

"Go to hell Minaka." Cyclops said in an even tone with a red glow showing behind his ruby quartz sunglasses. "I expected that response, so allow me to respond in kind." Minaka said as he snapped his fingers. The glass windows of the apartment shattered, and heavily armed soldiers with MBI written on their chests repelled in through the broken windows. Scott, and Akitsu's reaction was immediate. Scott gathered up Yashima, and sent a high powered optic blast at the soldiers. Sending them back outside with the force of several bulldozers. Akitsu froze all of the soldiers in her vicinity solid with shock, and fear written on their icy faces.

"You will never escape me! Hahahaha!" This time Cyclops destroyed all the monitors with a sweeping optic blast of the room. "Let's go Akitsu! It's no longer safe here!"

Akitsu took one last look at the place where she first became one with her Ashikabi, before turning around to answer. "Ah...yes Scott-sama."

_**Another part of Shinto Teito**_

Wolverine, and Yahan were making their way to MBI tower after Yahan reluctantly gave Logan Minaka's current location. Yahan was worried that her Ashikabi would lose himself to his rages, and become feral again.

"Logan-kun, I know what Minaka said upset you, and it makes me feel very happy that you'd defend me like this, but how will you get to Minaka? MBI tower is a fortress with trained soldiers, and he has the Disciplinary Squad guarding him." Yahan said with worry for her Ashikabi.

"Yahan-chan, breaking into this place is easy if you know where the weak spots are. I've been doin' this stuff since before Minaka's great grand daddy was born. Your ability is a big part of my plan, so I'll be counting on you." Wolverine said with a wink at Yahan who had a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey Shortstack! Over here!" Wolverine sniffs the air. *SNIKT!* *SNIKT!* Logan pops out his razor sharp adamantium claws, and Yahan draws her curved dagger from the small of her back.

"Oh? So the cowardly No. 57 wants to fight?" Another voice added in a lazy tone.

A shadow comes into view from directly ahead of the mutant Ashikabi/Sekirei duo. It is a woman with long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She's wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. In her hand, she is carrying a long nodachi that's shining in the morning light.

"It's been a while Yahan-chan. Are you ready to die with your precious little Ashikabi?" Karasuba asked with a crooked grin.

The Disciplinary Squad has arrived.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 7 Complete! **_

_**Next Chapter: Wolverine, and Yahan Vs. The Disciplinary Squad!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 8 - Primal Fear**_

Wolverine snarled as he saw the 3 Sekirei of the Disciplinary Squad slowly approach him, and Yahan menacingly. "Yahan-chan, what you're about to see won't be pretty. I know I can't hold back against Minaka's goon squad, and you shouldn't either." Wolverine said keeping his eye on the most dangerous of the three with the nodachi. Yahan was back to back with Logan, as the others circled them. "Logan-kun, you read my mind. I wasn't planning on leaving you anytime soon." Yahan said with conviction as she held her curved dagger in a reverse grip.

"Time to get things started." Haihane said as she sprinted toward Wolverine, and jumped over his head for one of her favorite attacks. "Claws of Execution!" Haihane said as she connected with Logan's own claws, and saw that he didn't budge an inch. She stared at Wolverine. "What...What's going on?"

"Cute. You even have a name for your attack." Logan said as he swiped his indestructible adamantium claws across the tips of Haihane's own, and the sharp ends fell off leaving only the tips of her fingers exposed. Wolverine followed up with a kick to her solar plexus that drove the air out of her lungs. *Gaaack!* Haihane's face scrunched up with a look of pain. "Lucky shot." Haihane wheezed out.

Logan glanced quickly to the side, and saw that Yahan was staying one step ahead of the pink haired girl, and teleporting for quick attacks with her dagger. Wolverine sniffed the air, and brought his clawed hand up to block a slash from the taller grey haired woman. Sparks flew from the impact of metal on indestructible metal. "Nice try, but your 100 years too early to get the drop on me." Logan used his 300 pounds of weight, and adamantium bones to shove Karasuba back 10 feet.

"Interesting. Your a little different than the measly, and weak humans I've come across before." Karasuba said as she examined the nicks in her nodachi's blade.

"Lady, whoever said I was human?" Logan's eyes go feral. *GRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Wolverine charged Karasuba with his claws out. Karasuba held her nodachi out straight, and pointed it at Wolverine, as he made a spinning slash for her ribs, that was partially blocked. The impact had damaged some of the tendons in Karasuba's sword arm. Karasuba didn't show that she was injured outwardly, but she decided to take him seriously now.

"Come on now 57! This is hardly any fun!" Benitsubasa said and stuck her tongue out, as she side stepped a stabbing blow from the curved dagger of a teleporting Yahan. "Damn! Not fast enough!" Yahan said with a bit of frustration in her voice. "I don't care if you have a rare ability for a Sekirei, it's useless if you can't hit your opponent! Hhhaaaa! Shockwave!" Benitsubasa called out, as she caused the ground under Yahan's feet to quake, and up-heave violently. Yahan was unprepared for the attack, and was thrown off her feet by the force. "Aaaahhh!"

"Hold on Darlin', I'm coming!" Wolverine shouted, when Karasuba stood in his way with a fake smile.

"Are you leaving so soon? We were just getting warmed up." Karasuba started slashing at Wolverine's arms, and legs with speed she didn't show before. Logan put up his guard, and powered through the pain, getting in closer to Karasuba. He jumped over her, and popped his claws, and raked her across her back leaving deep gashes in her skin with blood spurting out. "ArrgGGhhHH!"

Wolverine didn't bother looking back to see what condition Karasuba was in, and made a bee-line for Benitsubasa, who was about to remove Yahan's Sekirei crest. "This is goodbye 57! Shredder!" Benitsubasa called out her attack, when she saw something moving towards her. Wolverine performed a jumping kick, and struck Benitsubasa across the jaw with his foot, sending her into a spin, until her head hit the concrete. *Slam!*

"Don't touch Yahan again, or I'll gut you...slowly." Logan said standing over the prone form of Benitsubasa.

Wolverine picked up Yahan bridal style. His enhanced senses were telling him that a large force of men, and armored cars were heading right for them. Logan stared down at Yahan. _"She's too injured to continue with the plan, and I can't protect her, and fight off all Minaka's stooges. Gotta withdraw...for now." _Wolverine took one last look at his prey, before backing away and disappearing with Yahan into the darkness of an alleyway.

*Hack!* *Cough!* "Hard to believe that I'm the least injured one for a change." Haihane said holding her ribs with her claw-less hands. She stared with disbelief at the damage one lone Ashikabi was able to do. "How the hell did that hairball do all this?" Haihane said with a bit of fear when she saw Karasuba's condition. "Hey, Karasuba? You still alive over there?" Haihane said looking over her superior, when she was grabbed painfully by the leg.

*HuuuuggghHH!* "Get...me...to...MBI...do... *wheeze*..ctors!" Karasuba said with a pained smile. "You look happy...that's not too creepy. What's the occasion?" Haihane said trying to pry her leader's hand from her ankle. "Wo...rthy..." Karasuba said before she passed out from blood loss.

Haihane was able to free herself, and saw that she had a red hand-print on her leg. "Nice." Haihane then walked over to Benisubasa's unconscious form and sat down to wait for MBI forces to show up.

"You know flat-chest, I missed my favorite TV show just for this. What was I thinking?" Haihane said to her still unconscious friend staring at where Wolverine disappeared to before sighing.

_**North side of Shinto Teito **_

"I know he went this way! Hurry up Hibiki, he's going to get away!" Hikari shouted over to her twin sister. "Are you sure he was the one Hikari? It could've been anyone on the street below we were reacting to." Hibiki said breathing heavy from her earlier reaction, and trying to catch up to Hikari who was several rooftops ahead of her.

"Oh, it was him, it couldn't be anyone else! He's a total hottie! We hit the Ashikabi jackpot! *hehehehe!*" Hikari finished with a laugh that sound a little too much like No. 2's for Hibiki's liking.

"He was traveling with two women already. They could be Sekirei, and he's their Ashikabi."

"They won't be a problem Hibiki! Now, Come on!" Hibiki shook her head at her sister's stubbornness, and ran to catch up with her over-excited sibling.

She's been waiting, and following him since their group made way to the North. _"He's perfect! My soon-to-be Ashikabi! Who are those other women? They don't seem interested in him 'that' way. Good! The less competition for my Ashikabi's heart, the better. Hmm? The redhead is holding her head, and looking this way? No! I can't be spotted yet!" _

Havok, Marvel Girl, and Magik were making their way through a crowd of people on a busy street crossing to the other side when Havok noticed Rachel's look of concentration.

"Rachel. What is it? Have your powers returned?" Havok asked, and stopped suddenly to check on her. "They have somewhat. I'm able to pick up a faint impression that someone is following us now. There!" Marvel Girl said pointing at the hiding spot of the stalker behind a tree in a park close by.

"We can't make a scene here. I want to draw whoever this is out in the open. Pretend we didn't see anything, and continue walking like nothing happened." Havok said getting nods from Rachel, and Illyana.

_"That was close! I was sure that girl saw me. My reaction is getting worse! *heavy breathing* I have to get winged by my Ashikabi soon, or I'll go crazy!" _The figure continued to follow the three mutants at a safe distance.

_**On a nearby Rooftop**_

"Hibiki! There he is!" Hikari has a full face blush when looking at Alex. "It's winging time!" Hikari yelled as she jumped off the roof to the street below. "I blame Matsu's influence for this." Hibiki said with a blush as she jumped, following her sister.

"_Now is my chance to introduce myself to my Ashikabi!"_

"Alex. The mystery person is going to be revealed...now!" All three X-Men turn around to see a young woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. She also has a red ribbon tied around her neck, and is carrying a death scythe over her shoulder.

When the three X-Men see that she is armed, they take a defensive stance with Magik drawing her sword.

"No!...No. I'm not here to fight." She looks directly at Havok with a heavy blush. "My name is Yomi. Please tell me your name." Yomi stares at Alex with appraising eyes. Rachel, and Magik look between both Alex, and Yomi. "Um...it's Alex. Alex Summers." Havok said looking uncomfortable when Yomi smirks, and walks towards him with an obvious sway of her hips.

"Alex, would you be my Ashikabi? My precious one to complete me?" Yomi is closing in on Alex, getting incredulous looks from Rachel, and Magik for her boldness.

Before things got any further, two figures landed close to Alex, sending Rachel, and Magik away with a shove from each person.

"Hold it right there! We saw him first! He's going to be our Ashikabi, right Hibiki?"

Hibiki's closeness to her chosen Ashikabi turns her into a blushing stuttering mess. "Ri-ri-right, Hi-Hi-Hikari."

"What are you people talking about?! Ashi-what now? Precious ones? Someone explain to me what's going on!" Havok wanted answers. Unfortunately, his take charge attitude had unexpected effects on the three Sekirei in front of him. Yomi rushed forward, and tackled Havok to the ground before anyone could react, and sealed her lips on his. Tan colored wings of light were seen as Yomi deepened the kiss with her new Ashikabi causing her to moan. The wings disappeared, and Yomi had a satisfied look. "Alex-love. Your my Ashikabi...now and forever." Yomi was shoved roughly off of Havok. Hikari, and Hibiki both claimed Alex's lips at the same time while he was still stunned by the earlier events with Yomi. Hikari, and Hibiki both enjoyed their first kiss with their Ashikabi. Wings made of purple, and pink electricity were seen coming from their backs. As the wings faded, both Hikari, and Hibiki have bashful looks as they said their next words. "Alex-kun. Your our Ashikabi. Now and forever."

Rachel had seen enough, and concentrated to form telekinetic bubbles around the three women who said they were now connected to her Uncle forever.

"What is this?"

"Hey! Let us out! Alex-kun!"

"Alex-love! Don't let them keep us apart!"

Magik helped Havok to his feet, and he had a stern expression that had the Sekirei looking down at their feet with shame. "I want you to tell me everything about what just happened!" Alex looked at each of the women trapped in the bubbles. Hibiki decided to be the one to answer her Ashikabi's questions. *Cough!* "Um-mm...we're members of an alien race called Sekirei. Our species forms lifetime bonds with a special person, also called an Ashikabi. To Sekirei, this bond is more sacred than a marriage to you humans. Sometimes strong Ashikabi can cause more than one of our kind to 'react'. This is what happened with my sister Hikari, myself, and Yomi. Your power as an Ashikabi attracted us to you." The three Sekirei watched as Havok's emotions were seen on his face, as Hibiki gave her explanation.

"These bonds are forever?" Havok gets nods from all three Sekirei. "Alex-love, you should be thrilled to have three sexy Sekirei ready to obey your every command." Yomi said with a suggestive wink at Havok. Hikari, and Hibiki blushed at the mental images they were forming in their heads.

Alex had the look of a doomed man as he thought of a certain green haired mistress of magnetism.

"Lorna is going to kill me."

_**Author's Note: Chapter 8 Complete! Thank you very much for the favorites, and following my story! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! : ) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 9 - Revelations**_

_**Night at the South side of Shinto Teito**_

"This city...this place is so similar. Yet it is not my Japan." Sunfire was leaving a heat trail as he flew through the night skies above the city. Shiro was drawing a crowd of onlookers in the streets below, as gasps and looks of awe were on their faces. "The humans gawk, and marvel at my mutant gifts. How unlike my world, where I would be hunted by them for such a display!" Sunfire gritted his teeth thinking about the friends he lost to anti-mutant groups. _"I will complete this mission, and return to my own world. There is nothing for me here." _Sunfire descends from the sky onto a rooftop overlooking most of the city. _"Wait! What is going on over there? That entire area is covered in giant plant-life! Is this caused by a mutant? Such a spectacle will no doubt draw the attention of our missing teammates!" _Shiro thought preparing to take to the skies to search the green area.

Sunfire heard footsteps behind him, and found himself wrapped up in metal wire, and a whip of some kind. "What coward attacks me from behind?!" Sunfire said in a rage with his eyes blazing with solar fire. "Your little light-show attracted the attention of our Ashikabi Mikogami-sama! I don't know what number Sekirei you are, and I don't care! Mikogami-sama wants to wing you, and that's all the reason we need to bring you to him!" One of the twins with long blond hair in two ponytails said, as she tightened the constriction of her whip on Sunfire to make her point.

"You'll like being Mikogami's Sekirei, and we'll be his new favorites for bringing you to him!" The other twin said with excitement, as she used her wires to wrap up more of Shiro's body.

"Fools! You _Gaijin_ think yourselves a match for me?! I have fought with the likes of the Human Torch, and Namor: The Sub Mariner! Your efforts are laughable at best! I give you both one chance to let me go free." Mitsuki, and Mitsuha start laughing at Shiro. "Release me, or you will burn!"

"Pipe down, or we'll send you to Mikogami-sama with your face black, and blue!"

"So be it then." Mitsuha, and Mitsuki thought that Sunfire meant he would co-operate with them. They couldn't be more wrong, as Shiro used his plasma emanation ability to melt both the whip, and the wires holding him in place. Sunfire didn't stop there. He kept generating plasma heat until he started glowing too bright for the twins to see anymore. "Nova Burst!" Shiro called out his attack, as Mitsuha, and Mitsuki were thrown back by the blast of intense heat. They both have 2nd degree burns on their bodies, and were rendered unconscious.

"You are both fortunate that I am a man of honor. You will live, but the burns will remind you to not challenge your betters." Sunfire said with one last look at the defeated Sekirei before flying toward the area of overgrown plant-life.

_**At Izumo Inn**_

Colossus was making his way through huge plant-life in his organic steel form looking for something. _"What is going on? The last thing I remember was Miya giving me, and the girls a refresher course in the house rules." _Piotr saw a path through the over growth, and felt he was being led somewhere.

Colossus heard a gasp from above him. "Who is there?"

Piotr saw a small girl with long blond hair wearing a white one piece dress with a ribbon on the back. She is huddled in a corner of a large green vine above Colossus' head.

"Kū has been waiting for her Onii-chan. A mean lady hurt Takami-chan...Kū is scared of being alone!" The little girl curled up in a ball, and started shivering.

"Do not be afraid little one. I am a friend, and will not hurt you." Colossus said triggering his mutation to deactivate, and returning to his original form. Piotr smiled at Kū to reassure her that he meant her no harm.

"O...Onii-chan?" Kū smiles down at Piotr, and stands up on her feet. "Onii-chan!" Kū shouts excitedly as she jumps from the large vine falling quickly downwards.

"_Nyet!_ Little one!" Colossus said before he managed to catch Kū one handed before she landed. Piotr let out a relieved sigh, before looking at the excitable girl throwing her arms up in the air. "Onii-chan, can we do that again?" Kū beamed a large smile at Colossus.

"_Pozhalujsta,_ little one. What you did was very dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt." Piotr said in worry for the young girl. "Kū is sorry. Kū wanted to meet her Onii-chan." Kusano said with her eyes downcast. Colossus brought Kusano up to sit on his broad shoulder, and smiled kindly at her. "It is okay little one. I'm not angry at you. I was worried you might hurt yourself when you jumped. My name is Piotr Rasputin. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Kusano, Onii-chan!"

"You call me Onii-chan, that means big brother in Japanese, _da_?"

Kusano nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I am very happy. Now I have two wonderful sisters to cherish." Kusano blushed, and gave a big hug to Piotr's head making him chuckle, and pat Kusano's head affectionately.

Kusano looked around nervously, getting Piotr's attention. "Is something wrong Kū?"

Kusano started fading away on Colossus' shoulder. "Please Onii-chan! Find Kū before the mean people do!" All of the scenery began fading, and Colossus reached out to stop Kū from disappearing.

"Kusano!" Piotr shouted trying to sit up, but he was sandwiched between three busty Sekirei who didn't want to move from their source of warmth. "Mmmnn...Piotr-kun. It's too early. Come back to bed with your Hana-chan." Two slender arms wrapped around Colossus. "Kazehana. I had a strange dream about a little girl in a botanical garden. She called herself Kusano. It felt so real, as if she is reaching out to me for help." Colossus said with a solemn look, and Kazehana, Toyotama, and Uzume feel his worry through their bond.

Uzume, and the others heard a ringtone starting to play._ "Naku taishite doko Tsuuuuukkkkiii!" _Uzume walked over to the nightstand to check for messages. What she saw had her glaring angrily at the cellphone screen with a text message on it. Toyotama, and Kazehana both looked over her shoulder to read the message that came in, and had angry expressions. "Piotr-kun, you should read this." Toyotama said handing the cellphone over to Colossus. **It read**_: There is a prize for whoever wings the Green girl in the Botanical Gardens! She will make a powerful tool for winning the Sekirei Plan! _

_Bonus! - You will receive special insider information on the other Ashikabi if you eliminate these three Ashikabi from the game!" _The screen showed images of Cyclops, Colossus, and Wolverine at the bottom. Piotr has a angry look, before it morphs into one of determination. "My friends have become Ashikabi, and are being hunted. They will regret their actions!" "I will protect little Kū from Minaka, and all others who would use her!" Colossus stated as he changed into his organic steel form, and crushed the cellphone into powder. Kazehana walks up to Piotr with a seductive sway of her hips, and places her hand on his chest. "Your so manly Piotr-kun." Kazehana winks, and smiles up at Colossus. "Piotr-kun, I want to help rescue Kū with you."

Toyotama takes several test swings with her staff, and leans on it with her hands over the top, and her chin resting on them. "Picking on kids is the lowest of the low! Count me in to dish out some punishment Piotr-kun." Toyotama said with a wicked smirk, and narrowed eyes.

Colossus heard the sound of clothes falling on the floor, and looked over to see Uzume changing into her battle outfit in front of everyone. Piotr had a dark red blush on his face, which was noticed by Uzume who smiles at him, and gives a saucy wink. "I'm going with you too Bro. No kid is going to be hurt on my watch!" Uzume said with her large veil flaring to life behind her. Colossus has a large smile on his face as he gathers his three Sekirei into a warm, and comforting hug. Kazehana, Uzume, and Toyotama are surprised at first, but soon are joining in and pressing their bodies closer to their Ashikabi. _"Ya lyublyu tyebya fsyei dushojl." _Piotr said as he kissed each of his Sekirei passionately. Violet, white, and emerald colored wings of light spread across their bedroom.

The figure of Miya stands outside of their door in the hallway listening into the conversation. "Piotr-kun...are you the one? I need more time to discover the reason this is happening." Miya said as she clutched a hand over her chest, and slowly made her way down the hall to her room.

"In my armored form, I am not very fast. I will need to change back to try keeping up with you."

"Piotr-kun...when we first met, I carried you all the way to Izumo. Uzume-chan, and I can help you get there faster." Kazehana giggled at Piotr's embarrassed look. "_Izvinitye_, I had completely forgotten about that."

Toyotama tapped Colossus on the shoulder, and grinned at her mutant Ashikabi. "Let's get this party started! Operation: Green Girl rescue!" Toyotama said getting nods from everyone.

_"Da!_ We are coming little one!" Colossus said as he, and his three Sekirei left Izumo Inn. Toyotama jumped up to the rooftops, followed by Kazehana, and Uzume who were helping Piotr in his armored form to increase their speed to the Botanical gardens.

_**In another part of Shinto Teito**_

Cyclops fired an optic blast from his eyes at a group of Ashikabi, and Sekirei that were pursuing him, and Akitsu. They scattered with the Sekirei moving to protect their Ashikabi's. Scott (with Yashima over his shoulder), and Akitsu were on the run from both Minaka's forces, and Ashikabi who wanted Minaka's insider information and took up his offer to hunt him, and his friends. "I don't want to hurt you! Can't you see that Minaka is using you? He doesn't care about you, or the bonds you formed with your Sekirei!" Scott said trying to reason with them.

"Shut up! Minaka is offering us power, and these Sekirei give us power! When we kill you, he'll reward us!" A male Ashikabi with long blond hair said before he was frozen solid in ice by Akitsu, and his Sekirei fell like puppets that had their strings cut. Seeing this caused the others to stop their pursuit in momentary fear, before their greed drove them on and the chase continued.

Scott looks at Akitsu as they are running north. "Ah...I'm sorry Scott-sama. They wouldn't listen." Scott could feel through their bond that Akitsu felt no satisfaction in taking a life, and that she thought he might judge her harshly for it. "Akitsu...we haven't had a chance to talk since this whole mess with Minaka started. Just know that I'm here for you Akitsu, and that will never change." Scott smiled, and reached out his hand joining it with Akitsu's as they ran. Akitsu felt warmth flooding her when their hands connected, and she had a small smile with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, Akitsu stopped running which caused Scott to almost drop Yashima. Cyclops re-adjusted Yashima on his shoulder. "Scott-sama, they are not chasing us now."

Scott saw that every Ashikabi, and Sekirei came to a dead stop, which confused the X-Man. _"What are they doing? It's like there's an invisible barrier that's keeping them back."_

Scott, and Akitsu could hear murmuring from the assembled crowd about a 'Hannya of the North' and 'It's suicide to enter it's territory'. "You, and your Sekirei are going to die! Ha! We don't have to do anything! Let's go collect our reward from Minaka!" The male Ashikabi said getting nods from the others, as they headed to MBI tower.

Scott rubbed the back of his head in confusion, and Akitsu stood closer to her Ashikabi and put her head on his other shoulder sighing happily. "Akitsu?" "Ah...Scott-sama. Now we have more time to bring Nathan-chan, and Rachel-chan into the world." Scott blushes, and looks away scratching his cheek with his finger. "Um...first we need to find a place to stay Akitsu." Cyclops said as he walked hand in hand with Akitsu. Onlookers on the street were giving them a wide birth because of Yashima's prone form slung over one of Scott's shoulders. It didn't bother him, because he was used to this kind of treatment because of his world's distrust of mutants.

"Where do you think we should go Akitsu?"

"Ah...Love Hotel Scott-sama." Cyclops nearly tripped from Akitsu's suggestion, but managed to recover his footing in time. "Akitsu, we have to find some place to stay that Minaka doesn't own, or control. I'm afraid a Love Hotel might be the first place he would look." Scott said massaging the palm of Akitsu's hand when she began to frown slighty.

Scott directed his attention to 6 people making their way on the opposite side of the street. Cyclops had a big smile on his face, as he shouted across the street. "Alex! Rachel! Illyana!" Scott waved to his teammates.

"Scott? Scott! It's about time you showed your ugly mug!" Alex said with a laugh, as he and his group cross to the other side to meet up with Cyclops, and his two companions. Cyclops handed Yashima to Akitsu who was staring at Rachel with awe, and wonder written on her face.

"Rachel!"

"Dad!"

Scott, and Rachel gave each other a big hug, and Scott kissed his daughter's forehead getting a smile and a punch to his arm from her. "Ow! Rachel, what was that for?" Scott said rubbing his forearm in slight pain. "That was for making me worry." Rachel said before she resumed her hug with her father. Rachel felt a presence next to her, and opened her eyes to see a woman with short brown hair in a revealing kimono staring at her with a blush, and deadpan expression.

"Rachel-chan?"

"Um...Yes? Do I know you?"

With a speed that Scott didn't know Akitsu possessed, she handed Yashima over to Cyclops and enveloped Rachel in a smothering hug with her head between Akitsu's large breasts. "Ah...Rachel-chan. Don't worry. Mother, and Scott-sama will be working very hard to bring you, and Nathan-chan into existence." "Mmmmmppphhhhggg!" This was the muffled sound of Marvel Girl as her arms were swinging wildly to free herself from Akitsu's strong embrace.

"Akitsu. Please let Rachel have some breathing room." Cyclops said with a chuckle. "Ah...yes Scott-sama." Akitsu said before letting Rachel's head free from between her breasts. "Hhhuuuuuhhhhh!" Rachel took a deep breath of air into her lungs. "Dad! Who is this woman, and what happened to that other girl your carrying?!" Rachel said while giving a glare to Akitsu, who looked almost hurt by her treatment.

"Rachel, I want you to meet Akitsu. Akitsu is a member of an alien race called Sekirei who form bonds for life with a person, or Ashikabi as they call us. I'm bonded to Akitsu now. This bond is for life Rachel, and it would mean the world to me to have the two most important women in my life get along together." Scott said taking Akitsu's hand which had her blushing, and taking Rachel's hand with his other hand. _"Dad was so sad when Mom rejected him, and told him that she didn't love him anymore. Now he's smiling, and I can tell he's happy with this woman. Why am I getting a familiar feeling from her, and why did she say she is my mother? Jean Grey is supposed to be my mother." _Rachel gave it some more thought. _"No...Jean can't be my mother anymore now that Dad is with this alien woman named Akitsu. Does that really mean she will be mine, and Nathan's mother? What will that mean for our timelines? *Groan* I hate time travel." _Rachel decided to be friendly with Akitsu, since she made her father happy again.

Rachel put a smile on her face, and extended her hand to Akitsu who stared at it, and then looked at Rachel. "Hello Akitsu. My name is Rachel Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you." Akitsu's face lit up, and she lunged for Rachel pulling her into another smothering embrace. Alex was snickering along with his Sekirei, and Magik was trying to suppress her laughter. "Ah...Rachel-chan. You're a such a good girl. Please call me mother." Akitsu said with a happy smile, and kissed the back of Rachel's head, as she once again struggled to breathe between Akitsu's bountiful chest.

Scott had a proud smile as he watched Rachel, and Akitsu bonding. He then turned his attention to his brother Alex, and his entourage. Cyclops stared at the three women currently hanging onto Alex like a life preserver. "Sekirei?" Scott asked.

Alex looked embarrassed, and decided to introduce the new women in his life to his brother. "*Ahem!* Yes. Scott, these are my Sekirei. Hikari, and Hibiki." Alex gestures to the lightning twins, and receives a bop on the back of his head from Hikari. "We told you to use the chan suffix with our names Alex-kun!" Hikari said with a huff, as she folded her arms beneath her breasts which caused them to be more noticeable. "Sorry Alex-kun. Hikari-chan can be a handful sometimes." Hibiki said with a sigh, that made Hikari stick her tongue out childishly at her. "This is Hikari-chan's twin sister Hibiki-chan." Alex said to placate the temperamental Hikari, which seemed to work as she smiled, and blushed at her mutant Ashikabi. Alex nodded at Hikari, and pointed to the woman carrying the death scythe. "Last, but certainly not least is Yomi-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet Alex-love's brother, and my future brother-in law." Yomi said with a sultry smile as she shook Scott's hand. "Hey! I thought we agreed that we were all married to Alex-kun!" Hikari shouted entering Yomi's personal space with their breasts almost touching. "Yes, we did. However, I will be the first to sample Alex-love, and reach new heights of bliss on our honeymoon." Yomi said with her eyes glazed over, and giggling perversely. This started an argument that had Hikari shouting obscenities at Yomi that would make a sailor blush, and Hibiki trying to calm her sister down.

"Enough! I won't have you all squabbling like children! We'll discuss these matters in private later." Havok said with him staring evenly at all of his Sekirei. Hikari backed off, and Yomi did the same. Hibiki gave a thankful smile at her Ashikabi for ending the conflict.

Magik decided to make her presence known. "Cyclops, do you know where my brother Piotr is?"

"I discovered that Colossus, and Wolverine are Ashikabi as well, and that we are all being hunted by other Ashikabi that were sent by the CEO of MBI Hiroto Minaka." Scott said with narrowed eyes behind his ruby quartz sunglasses.

"Minaka is no more. I will see to this personally." Magik said drawing her sword, and creating a pink stepping disk to teleport herself to Minaka's location. "Magik, wait!" Cyclops said getting Magik to halt for Scott to finish speaking. "We don't know what will happen to the Sekirei if Minaka is killed. My impression of him was that he's a planner, and has contingencies within contingencies. We have to choose our moves carefully. An entire race's future may hang in the balance!" Scott said as Akitsu, and Rachel stood beside him with Rachel looking wearily at Akitsu, and Akitsu holding one of Scott's hands and smiling brightly at Rachel over Scott's shoulder.

Rachel then remembered the still form of the girl with the ribbon in her hair. Rachel concentrated, and sensed that the girl's mind was in a coma like state, but it was possible to revive her. "Dad, what happened to this girl?"

Scott looked sadly at Yashima on the ground. "She is a Sekirei that had an abusive Ashikabi that had her attack me, and Akitsu. I tried talking to her old Ashikabi, but he was beyond help, and he ordered her to attack me directly. Akitsu removed her crest, and the bond she had with that man."

Rachel nodded at her father. "I can revive her, so that she regains consciousness. Be ready though in case she decides to attack you again Dad." Scott gave a nod, and Akitsu entered a battle stance and walked in front of her Ashikabi. This brought a small smile to Rachel's face.

Rachel used her telepathy to bring Yashima back to consciousness, who looked around in confusion, and went to pick up her giant hammer to discover it was no where to be found. She stared at the faces of the people crowding around her, until she stopped at one face, and her breath came out in short gasps, and she had a smile with a cute blush forming.

"Ashikabi-sama?"

_**Author's note: Chapter 9 complete! I left this chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger! ; P Who will be Yashima's new Ashikabi? It might not be who everyone thinks it will be, or it may be exactly who you think it is. Honestly, I haven't decided yet. lol You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. ; D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 10 - Jump Cut**_

Nightcrawler, Musubi, Shi, and Warpath were running, and jumping arcoss the rooftops above street level due to Kurt's image inducer being damaged in their fight with Spiral, and her Warwolves. It was daytime, and Kurt was worried about the populace's reaction to his appearance. The group stopped for a moment as Musubi, and Shi tried to convince Kurt that they would protect him from the crowds if anything happened.

"Kurt-sama, Musubi is here to protect you!" Musubi pumped her arms, with her big brown eyes showing determination. "I...I won't let anyone treat you badly Kurt-kun!" Shi said, and took one of Nightcrawler's hands, getting a smile from the mutant teleporter. _"Danke, mein liebchens. _You both are my lights in this world." Kurt smiled at his Sekirei causing them both to blush, as his spaded tail was waving happily behind him. "Don't forget about me Kurt. You know I've always got your back." Warpath walked up to Kurt, and put his hand on his shoulder smiling down at his friend.

"_Ja_, I am truly blessed to have you, and the other X-Men as my friends." Kurt looks down at his hands, and makes a fist. "You are right, and I trust in you all. I _wille_ go with you among the crowds." James nods at Nightcrawler. Musubi, and Shi began to hug Kurt when Shi's leg is grabbed by something behind the building's large HVAC system. "Kyyyyyaaaaa!" Shi shouted in fright when she saw a burnt hand gripping her ankle. _"Was ist das?!" _Nightcrawler said as he pulled Shi free from the hand's grip, and moved with his Sekirei, and Warpath to investigate.

There were two blond women breathing heavily with burns on most of their bodies, and their clothes charred barely covering them. Warpath approached the two, putting them on alert, but they weren't able to do anything. "What happened to the two of you?" James said while checking each of their pulses. "Huuuugrrgg...*huff*...red, and...*cough* yellow...with...fire." The blond twin with the pig tails wheezed out before losing consciousness. "Flying..." The other twin added before joining her sister in unconsciousness.

Nightcrawler had a grim expression when he heard the description of their attacker. Warpath looked at his friend. "You know who that sounds like."

"_Ja_. I don't want to think it, but this looks like Shiro's handiwork." Nightcrawler notices that Musubi is walking over to the two women, and exposing the area behind their shoulders. "M...Musubi-chan, do they still have their crests?" Shi asked peering at them from behind her Sekirei sister. "Yes, Shi-chan...Musubi's not sure what to do." Musubi said with a cloud of steam forming over her head. "Ah! M...Musubi-chan!" Shi called out in worry when Musubi's head slumped over, and their was no response from her.

"Shi, is Musubi alright?" Kurt asked with a hand on Musubi's forehead. "Y...Yes, Kurt-kun. M...Musubi was thinking hard, and this always happens when she does." Musubi's head snaps up, and she looks at Kurt pleadingly. "Kurt-sama, Musubi doesn't know what to do. Should Musubi remove their crests?" Musubi pointed to the blond twins with a sad face.

"They are Sekirei?" Nightcrawler questioned, getting nods from Musubi, and Shi. "_Nein_. They are hurt, and can't even defend themselves. We need to get them medical attention." Kurt said carefully lifting Mitsuha bridal style. Musubi, and Shi pouted slightly from the sight of their Ashikabi carrying another Sekirei. "James, could you carry her sister?" Warpath picks up Mitsuki, and carries her over to the group. "Where do we take them Kurt? I doubt a regular hospital would be able to treat two alien girls."

"T...There is an MBI hospital that treats both Ashikabi, and Sekirei. W...We could take them there." Shi suggested, and started tugging on her long sleeves nervously when everyone looked at her. "_Gute Idee, Engel. _Please lead us there." Shi had a full face blush from her mutant Ashikabi's praise, and turned around quickly holding her chest where her heart is. "No fair Shi-chan!" Musubi stomped her foot childishly. Shi had a nervous laugh when Musubi took Shi's hands in hers. "Shi-chan...I won't lose next time." A fire of determination could be seen behind Musubi, which had Shi sweat-dropping.

"Let's get going. These two are in bad shape, and I'll feel better when they're both getting treated." Warpath said getting nods from everyone. Shi took the lead, and the others followed her to MBI Hospital. They didn't notice a shadowy figure behind them who matched their speed, and trailed them silently.

_**At the Botanical Gardens**_

Colossus, Kazehana, Uzume, and Toyotama arrived at the entrance to the Botanical Gardens. They entered cautiously when they saw the wreckage of MBI armored vehicles, and MBI soldiers that were either unconscious, or dead from stab wounds. Piotr checked on the soldiers, and placed the ones still alive together out of harm's way. Piotr said a silent prayer for the deceased, and stopped when he hears painful moans coming from an abandoned armored tank. Colossus' Sekirei go over to his location to find out who it is. "Piotr-kun, do you know who this is?" Kazehana inquired as she took in the man's strange appearance.

"Shiro!" Colossus could see two bullets that entered Sunfire's arm. It was dangling there lifelessly, and was being held in place by Shiro who was trying to remain conscious. "Shiro, how did this happen? Who did this to you?" Piotr helped his teammate up to a sitting position, as he inspected Shiro's injuries. "Uggh! Piotr...I was checking out...the mystery behind this plant-life growth when I was...ambushed!" Shiro took a moment to gather his strength to continue. "The soldiers...covered me in a...solution that made...generating plasma...impossible. I was at their...mercy, when others showed up...and decimated their forces." Shiro grimaced in pain, and was losing blood from his injuries.

Colossus looked at Uzume. "Can you use your veil to stop Shiro from losing anymore blood Uzume?" "Sure thing Bro! This might hurt a bit Shiro-san." Uzume used her power, and tied a part of her veil around Sunfire's arm to stem the blood flow. Shiro hissed in pain, but let out a relieved sigh when no more blood was leaving his wounds. "_Spaseeba_, Uzume." Piotr took Uzume's hand, and gently kissed it. Uzume blushed, and grinned at her Ashikabi. Shiro was watching this with confusion. "_When did this happen? You are a braver man than I my friend. *Ugghh* It was foolish of me to rush into a place like this." _Sunfire was deep in thought when he felt himself leaving the ground, and a green haired woman picking him up bridal style.

"What is...going on?! Put me down this instant!" Shiro felt embarrassment at being carried in such a manner. Toyotama grumbled something under her breath, and gave Sunfire a look that told him to shut up. "Look...I like this even less than you do. While you were in dreamland, Piotr-kun decided to take you back to get treated. Guess what? I drew the short straw, so quit complaining flame brain!"

This started an argument that ended when Toyotama threatened to introduce the end of her staff to Shiro's back door. Colossus chuckled, and walked over to Toyotama placing a kiss on her cheek. "Return as quickly as you can Toyotama. I feel that we will need your skills for this mission." Toyotama smirked, and grabbed the back of Colossus' head kissing him deeply. Wings of emerald light sprung from Toyotama's crest surprising Sunfire, who Toyotama was still carrying. Piotr wasn't the only one who was blushing, because Shiro had a front row seat for their lip lock.

"Do you have no sense of propriety?!"

"Pipe down fire crotch! I'll kiss my Ashikabi anytime I damn well please!" Toyotama made her point by pulling Colossus back in for another kiss, and afterwards playfully swatting Piotr's backside. "I'll be back soon, then we can make up for lost time." Toyotama winked at a red faced Piotr, and ran with a protesting Sunfire out of the Botanical Gardens. Kazehana, and Uzume glared daggers at Toyotama's retreating form.

Colossus shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Let us hurry, and find little Kū." Piotr said getting nods from his two Sekirei as they made their way deeper through the jungle like garden.

_"Onii-chan! K__ū__ sees the bad man! Please help K__ū__!" _Kusano's scared voice spoke in Colossus' mind, and a large vine moved away in front of the them and a passageway was revealed. "Kusano was speaking to me, she is in danger and is showing us the way to her!" Colossus ran through the passageway with Kazehana, and Uzume close behind. The vines were moving to help the three, and they saw a light up ahead. They entered a large clearing, and scanned the area looking for Kusano. Colossus, and his two Sekirei gasped when they saw who were waiting for them.

"Welcome Mr. Rasputin. We've been waiting for your arrival." The figure speaking had chalk white skin with a red diamond shaped mark on his forehead, He has black hair, and red pupil-less eyes, and is wearing dark blue form fitting armor with a high collar. His cape is spit into segments that trail down his back. This is Nathaniel Essex otherwise known as Mr. Sinister! Behind him are his Nasty Boys: Ruckus, the pink haired sonic screamer. Hairbag, the animalistic powerhouse. Slab, who can augment his size, and mass to increase his strength. Their final member has Kusano trapped in his putty like arms, and he's called Gorgeous George.

"Help, Onii-chan!" Kusano spoke out, before George's putty like arms grew over Kusano's mouth silencing her from talking further.

"Sinister, what do you want done with the little sheila?" George said grinning at Sinister.

"That depends entirely on Mr. Rasputin, George. What will you do Colossus? Will you attack, and risk the life of the child, or will you surrender yourself to me now?" Sinister smiled, and both Uzume, and Kazehana shivered when they saw his razor sharp teeth.

_"What do I do? I cannot risk the life of little __K__ū__, but if I surrender, it also means sacrificing Kazehana, Toyotama, and Uzume to Sinister!" _Colossus gritted his teeth, and clenched his armored fists in frustration. Uzume, and Kazehana could feel the confliction in Piotr's thoughts, and voiced their feelings. "Go ahead Piotr-kun, it's okay." Kazehana said placing her hand over Colossus' hand. "Bro...there's no way I could live with myself if Kū got hurt, and I could've prevented it. I know that Toyo-chan would say the same." Uzume said smiling at Piotr with her hand on top of theirs. Colossus hugged them both kissing them tenderly on their foreheads.

Kusano was watching everything that was happening, and there were small tears forming in her eyes. _"Oneesan's are so brave...__K__ū__ needs to be brave too! No! Onii-chan! Oneesan's! Don't go to the mean man!" _Kusano's power started going erratic with her emotional state, and large vines wrapped around Sinister, and the Nasty Boys constricting them.

"What the?" Ruckus was yanked off his feet by a vine, and dragged upwards. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"No! Let me down!" Hairbag was clawing at a large vine, as more were enveloping him.

"Who's doing this?!" Slab was ripping vines out left, and right but more kept coming.

"George! Knock the child out now!" Sinister shouted as he fired concussive blasts from his hands at the attacking plant-life.

"I'm having problems of my own here Sinister!" George was being squeezed by vines, until his putty arms were severed freeing Kusano from his grip. Colossus raced over to Kusano in the confusion, and scooped her up. "Stop him!" Sinister yelled firing concussive blasts at the Russian mutant, and Kusano. Several shots hit Piotr's back, who protected Kusano from being hit with his body.

Kazehana, and Uzume quickly rushed over to the two. "Piotr-kun!" "Bro!" Kazehana checked Colossus for injuries, but he was only stunned temporarily by the blasts, and Kusano wasn't hurt.

Kazehana brought Piotr's face to hers, and kissed him. Wings of violet were seen by Sinister, and the Nasty Boys as they continued to wrestle themselves free of large vines.

"Enchantment winds of my pact , blow away my Ashikabi's dark clouds!"

"Hana Senpuu!" Kazehana sent powerful gale force winds at her Ashikabi's enemies that sent them hurling into more of the vines, tangling them further.

"I've had enough of this!" Sinister said angrily, as he generated a force field around himself to protect him from the vines, and Kazehana's winds.

"Sinister! What about us!" Hairbag protested while hanging onto a vine for dear life to keep from flying away. Slab, and Ruckus weren't fairing any better as they were batted around like pin-balls in the wind.

"George, retrieve the girl." Sinister pointed at the recovering Colossus, who handed Kusano to Uzume who leaned in and kissed Colossus.

"At your service boss man." George said and his body started morphing into a snake line form, and slithered across the ground over to get Kusano. His arms, and hands growing larger to scoop up the little Sekirei. Uzume's wings faded, and her eyes were sharp, and battled hardened.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!"

"Teni No Mai!" Uzume's viel grew larger, and met George's putty body with devastating force that knocked him back 20 feet. George was on the ground holding his jaw in pain. _"How did she do that? I can't be hurt like this!" _

"Kazehana. Uzume. We can't fight Sinister, and protect little Kusano as well. We must withdraw back to Izumo." Colossus has a undaunted look in his eyes. "We need a distraction to draw their attention from us while we escape."

Almost to answer Piotr's call, two individuals made their way into the clearing.

"Mutsu, look! There's the Green Girl! Hurry, and get her Mutsu so I can wing her!" Mikogami said in excitement.

"*Sigh* Hayato, you still haven't located the missing twins yet. Shouldn't we retrieve them first to have a better chance of success on this mission?" Mutsu suggested to his willful Ashikabi.

"There fine Mutsu! I sent them to get a Sekirei that flies using fire! He's much better than those two defective Sekirei that got away!" Mikogami didn't see Sinister, and the Nasty Boys getting closer to them. Mutsu prepared himself for a fight.

"Leave now, and I may spare your lives." Sinister said with a smile showing his sharp teeth.

"Mutsu, who is this hideous monstrosity?! Get rid of him for me, would you Mutsu?" Mikogami said looking at his fingernails like he needed a manicure.

"I will enjoy dissecting you, boy!" Sinister said with his eyes narrowing, and the Nasty Boys encircling the Ashikabi/Sekirei pair.

While this is happening, Colossus and his group are making their way out of the Botanical Garden when they hear both groups shouting.

"Boss! The X-Man, and his babes bugged out!"

"Find them! Now!"

"Mutsu! Don't let these freaks beat us to the Green Girl! After her!"

Colossus, Uzume, Toyotama, and Kusano are outside of the Botanical Garden when they see Toyotama and surprisingly Miya arriving with her.

"Miya, what are you doing here?" Piotr asked as he placed Kusano down on the ground.

"Toyotama-chan has been telling me that you've been getting into trouble. There will be punishment meted out when we return to Izumo." Miya said with a sweet smile and a dark aura.

"There is no time for this! Sinister, and his men are coming to get little Kū! We have to get her to safety!" Colossus shouted with urgency that had Miya blinking with surprise.

"Oh, my! If your so worried about this Sinister person Piotr-kun, I better do something about him." Miya said as she drew her sword slowly, and took a stance with her brown eyes in a cold stare at the Botanical Gardens. Before anyone could blink, a huge shock-wave split the Botanical Garden, and the over grown plant-life in two, and caused the area to implode inwards. Miya put her sword back in it's scabbard, and started walking back to Izumo humming a happy tune.

"Wha...Did I just see what I thought I saw?!" Toyotama was trembling with a fearful look at Miya's retreating form.

"Miya...is damn scary." Uzume said with a shiver holding her veils close to her body.

"I've seen what she can do when we were both on the original Disciplinary Squad. This is just the tip of the iceberg." Kazehana said with narrowed eyes at Miya's back.

"Yay! Miya-obasan beat the bad man!" Kusano started jumping up, and down throwing her hands in the air in happiness.

"_Nyet_, little one. The X-Men have faced Sinister before, and he is not that easy to kill. We must hurry away from this place back to Izumo!"

_**In another part of Shinto Teito**_

"Kurt-sama! What's that crowd gathering around for?" Musubi asks as she and the others are traveling to the MBI Hospital to get Mitsuki, and Mitsuha treated.

"_Ich weiß nicht_, Musubi. Wait! James! Look who Musubi found for us!" Nightcrawler said as he came to a dead stop on a building roof. Warpath sees who Kurt is talking about and smiles. "Good job Musubi! Now we need to tell them we're here."

"I can be there, and back in a heartbeat James. Wait for me here _liebchens." _Kurt says with a wave to his Sekirei before he teleports away with a *BAMF!* and sulfur smoke.

On the sidewalk of the street below, Rachel has just revived Yashima, and she has regained consciousness. *BAMF!* Sulfur, and brimstone smoke meant the arrival of a familiar blue furred mutant.

"Kurt?" Scott said surprised, and happy to see his friend again.

_"Hallo, guten tag mein freunds." _Kurt says looking around at his teammates, and a few unfamiliar faces, and two he recently met. "You!" Nightcrawler said pointing at Hikari, and Hibiki.

"Ahh! It's you! Where is the brunette with the huge rack, and the shy crybaby?" Hikari questioned looking around to see if she can spot them.

"Ashikabi-sama?"

"_Was_?" Kurt was grabbed by the shoulders, and brought into a deep kiss by a very happy Yashima. Sky blue wings of light were seen by the mutant/Sekirei group before they faded. Yashima was making circles with her finger on Kurt's chest, and sighing happily.

"My Ashikabi...forever, and ever."

_**Author's Note: Sinister, and his Nasty Boys are now in the Sekirei Universe! :O The Sekirei are in real danger, and it's up to the X-Men to save the day! : ) Thanks for reading, and please send me a review to let me know what you think of the chapter! (^-^)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or Sekirei. X-men are owned by Marvel Comics, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**Chapter 11 - Dark Horizon**_

"My name is Yashima Sekirei number 84, Ashikabi-sama. Could you please tell me your name?" Yashima said smiling happily at Nightcrawler with her forearms placed in front of her body, and her hands clasped together.

Kurt was stunned, and couldn't believe what just happened. Another Sekirei chose him to be her Ashikabi. "_Was wille Musubi, and Shi think about this?" _Nightcrawler was worried, but he decided to put that aside, and introduce himself to his new Sekirei. "_Freut mich, _Yashima_. _My name is Kurt Wagner, at your service." Kurt gave Yashima a bow at the waist, with one of his forearms across his abdomen, and his spaded tail waving behind him. "No, Kurt-sama! You mustn't say that! A Sekirei is always at the service of their Ashikabi!" Yashima said in a panic, and lifted Nightcrawler's upper body back in place, so he was no longer bowing.

"_Wo_ did you learn this from Yashima?" Kurt said with a frown, and placing his hands on Yashima's shoulders looking intently in Yashima's eyes. Yashima became nervous from her Ashikabi's stare, and stuttered a little. "M...My Adjuster at MBI, and the P...Professor...H...Hiroto Minaka." Nightcrawler hears Yashima's nervousness, and smiles at her in reassurance. "_Mir zuhören_, Yashima. You shouldn't think that way. We are equals, never let anyone tell you otherwise." Nightcrawler was unprepared as Yashima brought Kurt in for a hungry kiss, that had her light blue wings growing, and waving behind her back. The Mutant/Sekirei group had to dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit by them. The kiss was still going strong, even after Yashima's wings dispersed, and Alex coughed loudly to get their attention. This had Kurt stopping the kiss, getting a cute wine, and a pout from Yashima.

"Sorry to interrupt Kurt, but we need to get organized with their being so many of us now. We also have to compare notes, and get some information on this MBI, and Minaka." Alex said getting Nightcrawler to nod his head with an embarrassed purple blush on his cheeks. Yashima was tuning out Havok, and staring at her Ashikabi with a big smile. Then realization hit her. "Kurt-sama, do you know where my hammer is? I don't see it." Yashima looked around the area with her forearm entwined with her mutant Ashikabi's.

Scott had an uncomfortable expression, as he looked at Yashima. "I know where it's located, so we'll go to retrieve it after we finish this meeting." Yashima gave Cyclops a smile, and a nod which surprised both him, and Akitsu. _"Is this all an act, or does she really not remember her past Ashikabi, and attacking us?" _Scott thought with a contemplative look rubbing his chin with his hand. Scott glanced over at Akitsu, who was back in Rachel's personal space, and was cradling her in her arms, and humming softly. "Ah...Rachel-chan Do you want anymore brothers, and sisters?" Akitsu said in her monotone voice, as the back of Rachel's head was disappearing in the valley of Akitsu's large breasts. Rachel was too busy trying to free herself from the Ice Sekirei's vice like grip to give an answer.

"Kurt-sama!"

"K...Kurt-kun!"

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The large group turned as one to see Warpath running over along with two women. One had brown hair, and was wearing a modified Miko outfit and one of the largest chests they've ever seen, that was bouncing as she ran. The other woman has dark hair in two ponytails, and is wearing a kimono like dress with semi-detached sleeves. The two women ran past all of the other members of the group, and stood in front of Nightcrawler staring at Yashima who is holding Kurt close to her. Nightcrawler has a uncertain look in his eyes, as he gazed at his other Sekirei.

"Wow, Kurt-sama! Your so strong! You winged another Sekirei!" Musubi had a happy smile as she bounded over to Yashima, bringing her into a hug. "We're Sekirei sisters now! What's your name?" Musubi eyes were big, and there were sparkles all around her head. Yashima had a big sweat drop forming on the back of her head. "I...I'm Sekirei no. 84, Yashima." Yashima blurted out nervously. "Musubi is a fist-type, and I'm no. 88!"

Nightcrawler chuckled at Musubi's exuberance, and glanced over at Shi, who was shying away from Yashima with fearful eyes. "_Was_ is the matter, _Engel_?" Nightcrawler walked over to Shi, and took one of her hands in his own. Shi was blushing at the action, but still had the fearful look in her eyes staring at Yashima. "K...Kurt-kun. I...I've met her before. S...She, and her Ashikabi were chasing me, and her Ashikabi wanted t...to forcibly wing me." Shi said hugging Kurt for comfort, and he wrapped his arms around her. Kurt had a look of confusion, and pulled apart from the hug enough to look in Shi's eyes. "_Wann_ did this happen Shi?"

"M...Musubi-chan, and I g...got separated in a big crowd of p...people when Y...Yashima attacked me, and I ran away. I...I managed to hide from them, and her Ashikabi got angry...a...and started to beat her up." Kurt was angry, and his spaded tail was lashing out like a whip in the air. "No _mensch_ should treat a _frau_ like that!" Nightcrawler said hugging Shi tightly looking over her shoulder at Yashima with sad eyes. Shi melted into the hug closing her eyes with a look of contentment.

"Hey! Your the meanies who chased Musubi, and Shi-chan all over the city!" Musubi shouted, getting Kurt, and Shi to look up as Musubi got into a fighting stance focusing on the Lightning Twins. Hikari, and Hibiki were preparing to kiss Havok in order to use their Norito, when Alex stopped them shaking his head. "Whatever grievance you had with each other is in the past. Now I want you both to apologize for trying to hurt them." Alex said with a hand on each of the twins' shoulders smiling at them. "What?! Alex-kun! We were just elimanating the competition like our Adjuster instructed us to do!" Hikari explained as she pointed at Musubi, and Shi. "Hikari-chan's right Alex-kun. Our Adjuster was a letcher, and pervert who constantly groped us. Even after sending 10,000 volts of electricity through his body, he kept coming back for more." Hibiki, and Hikari both had looks of disgust remembering the actions of their Adjuster in MBI.

In another part of the city, Seo Kaoru started sneezing violently, scaring away the runaway cat he had cornered to bring back for a paying client. Seo cursed under his breath, and walked away with his hands in his pants pockets. "It's not worth the effort I'm putting in. Whoever was talking about me better have a huge rack for me to grope as compensation." Seo has a lecherous grin, and is giggling perversely as he heads to Izumo Inn to beg Miya for some food.

"Remind me to punch that guy in the face if I ever have the misfortune of meeting him." Hikari, and Hibiki both kissed Havok on each cheek, and Yomi got behind Alex, and groped his chest and abs.

"I hope you don't feel that way about all perverts Alex-love." Yomi said seductively with a grin, and giggling at Havok's red face. This started another argument between the Lightning Twins, and Yomi that was quickly stopped by Alex.

Cyclops whistled loudly stopping everyone, and getting their attention. "Alex is right. There will be no in fighting amongst the group. This is what Minaka wants. He wants the Sekirei to kill each other off for some unknown reason, and he's using the bonds formed with their Ashikabi to force their hands to fight one another." Cyclops looked around at the faces of the Sekirei, getting understanding nods from everyone, and a "Ah...yes." from Akitsu who is still holding Rachel in a hug. "Akitsu...could you ease up on Rachel a little? You don't have to try so hard to get her to like you. She'd never let someone get so close to her like you are right now." Scott gave Rachel a knowing look, and a smile. Rachel puffed her cheeks out slightly, and turned her head. which caused her to be smothered in Akitsu's chest again.

Akitsu pouted a little, but complied with her Ashikabi's request and released Rachel, earning a sigh of gratitude from Marvel Girl.

Scott nods at Akitsu, and clears his throat to continue. "Warpath, Nightcrawler. What happened with your group, and could you introduce us to your Sekirei?" Cyclops said grinning slightly at Kurt, who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "_Ja_, _mein freund_. This lovely vision is Musubi." Nightcrawler said smiling and gesturing to Musubi who is blushing, and holding her hands on her cheeks. "This is _mein Engel_, Shi." Shi was peeking at Cyclops from behind Kurt, and waved shyly at everyone. "_Hein ist_ Yashima, whom some of you know." Kurt motioned to Yashima, who bowed in greeting.

Warpath chose now to add something to the conversation. "Cyclops, Spiral and her Warwolves are here on this planet. She's already abducted two Sekirei, and sent them somewhere. Most likely back to Mojo."

"What does Mojo want with the Sekirei?" Magik questioned with a neutral look.

"Alex-Kun...what the hell is this Mojo everybody's talking about?!" Hikari shouted throwing her hands up in exasperation. Hibiki, Yomi, Akitsu, Yashima, Musubi, and Shi nodded that they needed an explanation as well.

"Mojo is an intergalactic despot who rules over his own universe called Mojoverse. His world's power structure is based on Earth's television industry and Mojo became their leader by controlling it, along with the slave trade. Whatever he plans for the people of your race, can't be good." Marvel Girl said with her arms folded over her chest. Akitsu's expression changed, and her eyes widened slightly. "Ah...Rachel-chan knows so much. Mother is so proud of her Rachel-chan." Rachel was ready this time, and ducked under the lunging embrace from Akitsu. "Ah...fast." Akitsu added, and watched Rachel hide behind Warpath getting him to laugh out loud at their antics.

"Spiral being here doesn't surprise me. She's one of Mojo's main enforcers. What we need is a base of operations, away from the prying eyes of Spiral, Minaka, and MBI to plan our next moves, and locate Wolverine, and Colossus." Scott said in a thinking pose with his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Um. We may know of a place." Hikari said raising her hand with a unsure look to her twin sister.

"Hikari-chan...you mean..." Hibiki began before getting interrupted by her sister.

"Yeah. She's strict, and acts like she's got a pole wedged deep in her ass, but it's the only place I can think of." Hikari was looking around as if making sure what she said wasn't heard by someone.

"You know of somewhere we can set up a base of operations?" Alex looked expectantly at his twin Sekirei getting them to nod their heads. "Yes, Alex-kun! We can take you there now, right Hibiki-chan?" Hibiki was going to say something, but Hikari shook her head, and gave her sister a pleading look that made her sigh in acceptance. "It's a place called Izumo Inn, and the only thing you have to worry about is obeying the house rules. Miya is a bit strict..." Hikari scoffed at that statement. "More like a huge prude." Hikari added looking around for an invisible assailant again.

"Ah...will I be able to make love to Scott-sama there?" Akitsu said with a deadpan expression inches from Hikari's face causing her to jump back in fright. Rachel looks at her father, who is getting pats on the back from Alex, and James. "Good to see you out of your funk, and getting over Jean." Alex said smiling at his brother. "Your a lucky man Scott. I'm still trying to get over Theresa...it's not easy." Warpath had a sad smile, but received a warm hug from Rachel. "Your a great guy James...I'm sure you'll find someone special."

"Ahem!" Magik has her sword point in the ground, and has her hands over the top of the pommel. "Let us go to this Izumo Inn. I will provide the transportation. Tell me where to go." Magik pointed at Hikari, who relayed Izumo Inn's location. "Gather around me." Magik said with no room for argument. The others entered where a pink teleportation stepping disk formed on the ground, and vanished in a flash of pink light.

_**At Izumo Inn **_

Colossus, Toyotama, Kazehana, Uzume, and Kusano (who is perched on Piotr's left shoulder) arrived back at Izumo to find a man arguing with Miya about giving him food, and being her late husband's best friend. Colossus takes Kusano off his shoulder, and gives her a gentle pat on the head when he sees her pouting. "Miya, we've returned!" Piotr raised his voice to be heard over Miya, and Seo's arguing. Both turned to Colossus with Miya giving her usual smile, and Seo gasping, and pointing at Piotr. "Hey! You're the guy who prevented me from ste...borrowing Minato's home made box lunches!"

"_Da,_ and you are the one who would leave the work to others at the construction site." Colossus narrowed his eyes when Seo scoffed, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not here to argue, what I am here for is food..." Seo trails off when he looks at Toyotama, Uzume, and Kazehana. "So, you're an Ashikabi, and you winged all three of them." Seo smirks seeing Piotr's look of surprise. Then he looks at Kusano. "I see she hasn't been winged yet. That's a relief." Kusano sticks her tongue out at Seo getting him to chuckle.

Suddenly, a pink circle appears on the grounds of Izumo Inn and Miya is rushing out the doors with her sword in hand. She's followed by Colossus who recognizes this mutant power. "_Požalujsta_ Miya, stop!" Piotr sees his little sister, and his friends materializing from the portal. Magik draws her own sword to meet, and block Miya's strike which makes Miya pause in slight shock. Colossus triggers his mutant power, and restrains Miya from attacking further. Miya looks up at Piotr's face with a cold gaze, until he speaks again. "Miya, this is my little sister Illyana, and my friends!"

Miya's eyes regain their warmth, and she stops struggling against Piotr. Miya has a look of embarrassment, and shame before she covers it up with an uneasy smile. "Oh, my! What was I thinking? You can let me go now Piotr-kun...unless you like holding this old widow close to you?" Miya teased, trying to shake the feelings that his embrace were bringing back to her.

"Piotr!" Magik puts her sword back in it's scabbard, and rushes over to Colossus, and hugs him after Miya leaves his embrace. "Illyana! _Ya tak sil'no skuchAl_, little sister!" Colossus lifts her up, and spins her around getting her to giggle. "I missed you as well Piotr. I'm glad your safe."

"Piotr-kun, aren't you going to introduce us?" Kazehana has her arm wrapped around Piotr's shoulder, and pressing her voluptuous breasts into his upper arm. Uzume is on his other side winking playfully at him. Toyotama is leaning on the top of her staff smirking at Colossus. Magik is staring at all of these women hanging off of her brother. "Piotr...who are they?" Illyana points at Colossus' Sekirei, and before Colossus can explain, he sees little Ku tugging on Magik's yellow, and black X-Men uniform. Magik looks down, and Kusano is glaring at her with her cheeks puffed out in anger. "Onii-chan is Ku's Onii-chan!" Illyana gasps, and giggles holding her arms out, and scoops Kusano up hugging her close. "Oh, Piotr...she is adorable! Can I keep her?" Magik gives Colossus the infamous puppy dog look, and Colossus had a large sweat drop forming.

_**In the Mojoverse - Mojo World (Mojo's throne room)**_

"Tell me we got it Domo! We did get it, RIGHT?" Mojo had an expectant look at Major Domo. who is currently checking the video feed from the remote crew that was sent to the Sekirei's Universe. Domo hit some keys on the main control panel, and three dimensional images of Colossus, and his Sekirei's fight with Mr. Sinister, and the Nasty Boys was shown.

"YES! Domo! Look at these numbers! HA-HA-HA! It was my brilliant idea to send more of those mutants after the X-Men! I...am a GENIUS!" Mojo gloated as he watched the intergalactic ratings numbers coming in on his personal viewing screen. "Yes, your bombosity. It was quite the stroke of brilliance on your part." Domo said sarcastically as he turned around, and rolled his eyes. "You did send Spiral to enlist their assistance in battling the X-Men, and procuring the Sekirei." Domo turned back to Mojo with a questioning stare. "The being known as Mr. Sinister seems fascinated with the Sekirei, and wanted some for study. Should I send him the subjects that Spiral teleported here?"

"MMMMmmmm...No! I don't remember getting any Sekirei yet...do you Domo?!" Mojo gave Domo a look that told him not to argue the point. Domo conceded, and shook his head with sweat dripping down his forehead. Mojo used his mechanical spider like legs to walk over to a monitor showing two women, one with short hair in a pixie cut, and the other with a red bow in her hair and a long blue and white dress. They were both being trained in a room with lasers strafing them, and large circular buzz-saws jutting out from the walls. Both Sekirei were sweating heavily, and their clothes had large tears in them, showing how close to death they came on many occasions.

"Domo...how come they're not shouting: "OOoooohh Higa-sama, save us!" or "Higa-sama will puunish you for taking us!" Mojo's eye was twitching, and he has an annoyed look. "Higa this, and HIGA THAT!...DOMO! Send Spiral a message to send this Higa to me so I can personally cancel the little worm!" Mojo's mechanical serpent like tail was waving angrily behind him.

"So noted. I had told Spiral to prevent the Sekirei from forming bonds before sending any here. However, the specimens that were sent had a weak bond to a human from that Earth. It was a simple matter to remove the bonds without destroying the Sekirei in this case. Stronger bonds, are difficult, perhaps even impossible to remove. We have isolated these subjects to prevent any new bonds forming, and are training them for their eventual debut." Domo noticed the two Sekirei were on the floor panting with exhaustion as circular blades descended on them. Domo quickly tapped a few buttons on a console, deactivating the training program and stopping the blades.

"WAIT! You mean the X-Men that are bonded to the Sekirei can't be killed, or the Sekirei are USELESS?!" Mojo has an angry expression on his face. "I already had a time-slot booked for their upcoming demise!" Mojo shouted, holding his neck that still had a scar from Magik's sword.

"Unfortunately, yes." Domo stood before Mojo with his arms behind his back. "Do you still wish to proceed with capturing all of the Sekirei?" Domo notices Mojo glancing back at the three dimensional images of Colossus' last fight, where Miya uses her power to destroy the Botanical Gardens. "Domo! Freeze the image...there!" Domo presses a button on the monitors control panel, and the image stops, showing Miya in mid swing with her sword.

"Yes...I know her...this one." Mojo said running his long fingers over his chin. "She's one of the Sekirei that refused my generous offer of stardom! Who wouldn't want to work for me as a slave for the rest of their days?!"

Domo typed in some data into the main control panel, and images of all the Sekirei appeared on the screen. "The Sekirei are being winged at a quicker rate than I surmised. The need to be bonded drives them to find their chosen ones." Domo hits some buttons, and another screen appears with Mr. Sinister, Spiral, and the Nasty Boys visible.

"What do you want Domo? I'm busy with my new test subjects." Sinister smiles wickedly, and shows Mikogami, and Mutsu in organic looking pods with strange liquid inside. Both the Ashikabi, and Sekirei are unconscious, and have respirator devices over the bottom of their faces feeding oxygen to their lungs. "Mr. Sinister, we need you to search for a way to remove the bonds from the Sekirei. Spiral, you may begin Phase two." Spiral smiled, but frowned when she felt someone groping her ass. "Who is the dead man who groped me?!" Sinister turned around to see his men running for their lives from an enraged six armed sorceress. "You'll have to excuse me Domo. I have to stop Spiral from killing them. I doubt there would be enough genetic material left to clone them otherwise." Sinister heard shouts, and Slab crying for mercy. "Sorry, we're all out of mercy today!" Spiral yelled with the sounds of equipment getting destroyed, and Sinister ended the transmission on his end.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 11 Complete! Most of the X-Men team have reunited. Will Wolverine, and Yahan be joining the others at Izumo? Where are Shadowcat, and Polaris? You'll find out in chapter 12 - Cold Hearts! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think of the chapter in a review! : D**_


End file.
